Accidents Happen
by Irish Thorn
Summary: Fred, George, and Hermione are in a relationship. Then, the unthinkable happens. How will they handle it? Together? Or will this tear them apart? Warning: rated M for SC and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! This is the first chapter of 'Accidents Happen', a Fred/Hermione/George story. I hope you all enjoy! Special thanks to ravenclawlove for being an awesome beta!_

_Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with Harry Potter._

* * *

Hermione Granger was currently staring down at a small plastic stick. This stick could change her life, or it might not. All she had to do was walk into her bathroom, pee on said stick, and wait for it to change color. _Easy, right? _She sighed heavily. _Such a muggle thing to do._ She took a deep, calming breath, turned around, and walked into the small downstairs bathroom of the house she lived in with her best friend: Ginny Weasley.

Hermione looked nothing like she did when she had went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had gained a little weight since the war, now she had curves in all the right places. She had found a spell in an old book that pure-bloods used to use, and her hair fell in perfect, beautiful ringlets to her mid-back. She really was gorgeous; she'd even been voted Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelorette that year.

She was twenty-one now. It had been three years since her, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley had gone off in search of Horcruxes. She currently worked at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, but she had a position as Charms mistress available for her at Hogwarts for the start of next term. Filius Flitwick had finally decided to retire.

One day, when she was working, she had seen a familiar mass of red hair in the book shop and went to investigate. She found Fred and George Weasley searching through the new texts. When she inquired what they were looking for, they had turned identical grins on her and before she knew it, had charmed their way into a dinner date with her. They were complete gentlemen about the whole thing too, quite an impossible feat, if anyone knew the twins.

The relationship between the three of them had progressed very rapidly. Before she knew it, she was spending nine nights out of ten at the twins' flat above their shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She had gone on to work at Hogwarts, however, and then was staying there more often than not; missing the twins all of the time.

It had started just over a year ago, though. Now, she was sitting in her bathroom, alone, on the verge of tears as she stared at the horrible little pink plus sign on the plastic stick that glared menacingly at her from the counter. She was having trouble thinking clearly, and just kept remembering flashes of her relationship with the twins. They had become intimate rather quickly, but none of them ever regretted that. She truly loved them both, but she was in no way ready to be a mother.

"Hermione?" The front door slammed open, then shut again, as the new arrival called out looking for her. She quickly stood, dried her eyes, pasted a fake smile on her face, and open the bathroom door. Her best girlfriend in the world was standing there looking at her excitedly. Her face quickly fell, however, as she realized that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

Hermione was actually just about to break down and tell her everything, when the front door was thrown open again. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was standing in the entrance hall of the house grinning like a madman. "Hermione!" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly, his smile never faltering. It wasn't until he pulled back and noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks that he immediately looked concerned. "What happened?"

Now she had two of her best friends in the world, she knew that she had to tell them. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down at least a little bit, before bolting for the stairs. She ran clear up to her room, slammed the door shut behind her, quickly threw up her strongest wards and silencing spells, and started sobbing.

Downstairs, Ginny and Harry looked at each other completely bewildered at what had just happened. Deciding to give her some time to calm down, the two walked into the kitchen for some tea. Ginny prepared the tea in uncharacteristic silence. She placed sugar on the table, pulled cream from the fridge, poured the hot water into a teapot, and sat down at the kitchen table. Harry put two cups and saucers on the table, along with the container of tea leaves, before sitting down opposite of her.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry looked right at Ginny for a few minutes before fixing his tea. She shrugged her shoulders, and followed suit.

"Maybe my brothers broke up with her. They've been dating exclusively for awhile now." Ginny's facial expression darkened the longer she thought about that. What right did they have to hurt her best friend? Hermione was so head over heels for the both of them. She was one of the only people that could tell them apart.

"I'm not so sure, Gin. Wouldn't she have told us?" Harry looked skeptical.

"I don't know, Harry. It would have hurt her pretty bad if they have broken up with her." By the time she finished her tea, she knew she was going to go talk to the twins. She would either find out that they had broken up with her, or have to kick someone's butt. If they did break-up with Hermione, she would greatly enjoy kicking _their_ arses.

Harry said he'd stay while Ginny ran her 'errand', just in case Hermione came down. Ginny just nodded as she breezed past him and into the living room where the only fireplace in the large house was. She threw in some floo powder, shouted out the shop, and disappeared in a flash of green.

"Gin-Gin!" George noticed her arrival first, coming over to scoop his favorite little sister into his arms, and swing her around with a huge smile on his face. When he set her down, he noticed that she wasn't smiling, and if anything looked like she'd rather hex him then hug him.

"Ginny!" Fred had heard George's exclamation and come over as soon as he could get away from the customer that had him cornered. He noticed Ginny's look, and the smile that he always had at the ready, quickly fell.

"What's happened?" George asked quickly.

"Was it Hermione?" Fred seamlessly added. They both knew that Ginny knew all about their relationship with the bookworm. She had actually been the first to find out; no one had told Mrs. Weasley yet, though. Ginny was looking back and forth between the two of them, her expression turning to one of confusion before she finally sighed in defeat.

"Well, I thought you two—" Ginny looked around the shop really quickly, noticing that Verity was just finishing up with a customer, and no one else seemed to be around. "Could you two come on over? We'll talk there." The tone in her voice must have struck something in them because Fred rushed over to tell Verity to clean up and take the rest of the day off, while George locked up and warded the door.

Ginny lead the way out of the living room where they landed, and into the kitchen where the tea things were sitting out. Harry looked like he hadn't moved in the past ten minutes and was staring intently into his empty teacup.

"Has she come down yet, Harry?" Ginny sat in the seat she had recently vacated.

"No."

"What happened?" Fred and George were both getting frustrated, but it was Fred who finally spoke up.

"Well, Harry and I got home around lunch, and we were going to see if Hermione wanted to come out with us. She had mentioned wanting to go shopping this afternoon, so I thought we could go right after. Anyways, I walked in first and immediately saw that she was upset. I thought she was going to tell me what was wrong, but then Harry walked in. He hugged her, and she started crying. Then she ran upstairs, locked and warded her door, and we decided to give her a little space." Ginny was very worried about her friend, and didn't know what to do.

"Gin blamed you guys," Harry 'helpfully' added. Fred and George exchanged looks before sitting at the kitchen table with the couple.

"What's the plan?" Fred asked while George nodded. They would do anything for their girl.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was chapter one! Let me know what you think, and I'll put the next chapter up soon!_

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Special thanks to ravenclawlove for beta'ing for me, and many more thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story, or any of the others. You, dear readers, are the reason that I continue to write. Enjoy chapter two of 'Accidents Happen'!_

* * *

In the second floor of a large house, in a large bedroom with an attached bathroom, a young girl cried her heart out. Everything was over. Fred and George wouldn't want her anymore, she would have to raise this baby alone. Sobs racked her body and she couldn't breathe. She missed her boys. Would she ever see them again after this? She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she knew that she would never keep Mrs. Weasley from the baby; but Mrs. Weasley didn't even know about her relationship with her sons; the boys hadn't wanted her to know yet, saying that it was something that they needed to work up to.

She could leave. No one would ever have to know that she was pregnant. She could pack now, leave after Ginny went to bed, and move to muggle London. No one would ever find her there. Her parents still had a house; except Harry knew where it was so that idea was out. Maybe she could find a way to get to America, where she had extended family. Would they even want to help? Probably not.

What if she just got rid of the baby? No one would ever have to know. She could go to a discreet muggle doctor and easily dispose of this baby. Could she make herself do that? Could she kill a part of her boys; no matter how small or nearly non-existent? What about herself? This baby was a part of herself too. Could she really kill it? No. Murder is murder no matter the circumstances; that's why she had such a hard time with the war.

Then there was the question of who's baby it was. They always used protection; sometimes spells, sometimes charms, but they _never_ forgot. She was starting to hyperventilate, she didn't know what to do, what to think. Would George be mad if it was Fred's? Would Fred be mad if it was George's? Would they even want to know whose it was? Would they both walk away without wanting to know? Would they want to try raising it together? Would they blame her? Was it her fault? The tears wouldn't stop coursing down her face. She needed to think about this. She had to leave.

She couldn't make herself do it though. She couldn't run from this. She loved those two pranksters. She knew that they loved her too. Maybe they would be okay with this. She had to tell them. She just needed more time to come to terms with it herself. She would hole herself up for a few days, and then maybe she would be able to talk to them. Yes, she'd do that.

First things first though; since she knew that she was going to keep the baby, she needed to stop calling it 'it'. She'd just call it 'baby' until she found out if she was having a boy or a girl, then she'd name baby.

She breathed a little easier after making her plans. She always loved plans. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be a mother soon. Taking deep breaths, she wouldn't let herself break-down again, it might hurt baby. With that running through her head, she curled up on top of the comforter on her bed, and fell asleep.

—

After an hour of sitting around the kitchen table, trying to come up with a plan, another red-head stumbled in through the floo. Everyone turned to see Ron standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What's up?" He leaned against one of the counter tops, all of the chairs being occupied. They had all agreed that no one but the four of them would know about Hermione's break down until they found out what triggered it.

"Nothing, Ron. Would you like some lunch?" Ginny stood up and began bustling around the kitchen. She pulled out the stuff to make sandwiches and salad, not bothering to ask if the others wanted anything.

"Why are you two over here? Don't you work?" Ron looked really confused, but was easily distracted when Harry slid a butterbeer to him. Ginny was done with lunch and quickly levitated the plates to the table.

"Wash up guys," Ginny got butterbeers out for everyone else while Harry and the twins took turns washing their hands in the kitchen. Ron, however, got impatient and went into the small bathroom down the hall. He hadn't been gone more than thirty seconds when they heard him yell.

"Harry Potter! I'm going to kill you!" Everyone looked at Harry when Ron ran back in brandishing his wand. He managed to force Harry back against the far wall, holding the tip of his wand against his throat. The room's other occupants were looking back and forth between the two, not sure what would happen if they tried to pull Ron away from Harry.

"Calm down, Ronniekins." Fred glanced at Ron warily.

"No need to get so upset." George attempted to get Ron to calm down and stop pointing his wand at Harry.

"Just drop your wand," Fred continued.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt," George finished.

"What did I do, Ron?" Harry looked nervous and confused. He really didn't want to be hexed, and with Ron's wand pointing where it was, he wasn't so sure that he would escape unscathed, but he also didn't have any idea why Ron would be so upset with him in the first place.

"Ginny's pregnant!" At this, Harry, Fred, and George all whipped their head around to look at Ginny. She looked equally as shocked as the rest of them, but her anger quickly got the best of her.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" She really hoped he wasn't calling her fat, she was already sensitive enough about the few pounds that she'd gained recently since working at the ministry. The other three boys quickly realized that Ginny was very upset about Ron's outburst, and unconsciously moved back from the table.

"Well, gee, Gin, maybe if you didn't want everyone to know, you shouldn't have left your pregnancy test on the counter!" Ginny visibly paled at these words, causing all of her already prominent freckles, to become much more striking. She now had Harry looking at her expectantly, and maybe even a bit excited, Fred and George glaring at Harry, wondering how he could possibly take advantage their sister, and Ron still pointing his wand in Harry's neck, waiting for some sort of explanation or apology, she wasn't sure which. She didn't make eye contact with any of the guys as she jumped to her feet, ran out of the kitchen and up to Hermione's room. She pounded on the door, but knew that with the silencing charms in place that the other witch wouldn't be able to hear her. She quickly started trying to dismantle the wards, but she wasn't fast enough as the four guys had followed her upstairs.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Harry tried to coax the truth as to why his girlfriend had momentarily lost her mind out of said woman. She mumbled something, but kept trying to take the wards down.

"What was that?" Fred glanced sharply at his sister. She sighed in annoyance and turned accusing eyes on her twin brothers.

"It's. Not. Mine," she repeated, enunciating each word, much louder the second time. Three heads quickly jerked to stare at the closed door they were standing in front of, and one continued to glare at Harry. Fred and George managed to pull down all the wards between the two of them within ten minutes, Harry asked Ron to leave, promising to tell him what was going on the next morning, he locked the floo behind him, and Ginny just continued to stand in the upstairs hallway.

Once all the wards were down, Fred and George opened the door, ready to comfort their girl, only to see her asleep in what had to be an uncomfortable position on top of her bed with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. They didn't even need to look at one another before they both kicked off their shoes and walked across the room. George picked up Hermione, Fred pulled down the covers, and all three of them snuggled together; Hermione in the middle with a twin on each side. She hadn't even stirred when they moved her.

Ginny watched this with tears in her own eyes. Her best friend was pregnant. One of her brothers was the father. She was going to be an aunt. If they kept the baby... She was still in a trance when Harry came up, closed the door, and lead her back downstairs.

"She's pregnant, Harry." Ginny was staring somewhere in the middle distance, not able to look at her boyfriend just yet.

"I know, Gin." Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him.

"What are they going to do?" Ginny had never sounded so desolate as Harry noticed how wet his shirt was getting where her face was buried against him. He couldn't have cared less as he hugged her even tighter to him.

"I don't know, Ginny, but it'll all work out." Harry really hoped that it would all work out.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, and a new one shall be up soon! Let me know what you thought, and maybe what you'd like to see happen in the future, either of this story or any others._

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm soo sorry that this took so long to post, school is kicking my butt and I just forgot. Sorry! If it happens again, just PM me and I'll stick the next chapter up. I will post again next week sometime, but next week is finals so it may not be up until Friday. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 3..._

* * *

Hermione awoke, but refused to open her eyes. She was warm and comfortable where she was, and she loved the feeling. She always felt like this when she woke up between her boys. She was feeling nauseous, however, and decided that she had been laying there long enough before she scrambled out from between the twins and sprinted across the room to her bathroom. She barely made it in time when she was vomiting everything she'd eaten recently, which was very little.

Fred and George were woken by a tiny little witch kicking and elbowing her way out from in between them. They both groaned and sat up just to see her cute little back side bent over the toilet, emptying her stomach contents. They both grimaced and stood to join her. Fred pulled her hair back from her face, and George wet a washcloth to rub against her forehead and the back of her neck.

After a few minutes, she flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. Her eyes were closed, she couldn't bring herself to look at Fred and George just yet, not wanting to tell them the truth. What if they left her? What if they...? No. She wouldn't go through that again. Telling them would be much better than not knowing where they stood. She slowly opened her eyes to see two identical sets of beautiful bright blue eyes staring straight into her soul. She immediately felt the tears well up, and spill over down her cheeks.

Fred and George both rushed to her side and pulled her into a three-way embrace. They were whispering nonsense to her, hoping that she would soon calm down. After a while, she did. She sniffed and pulled back from them looking at them both, scrutinizing their expressions. All she saw was concern.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

"For what, love?" Fred looked genuinely confused, but he wouldn't be for long once she told them the truth.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." She was still speaking quietly.

"For what to happen, Mione?" George was the one looking confused now.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me after I tell you." Hermione stopped to take a deep breath.

"Of course we wouldn't leave you!" Fred exclaimed.

"Why would you even think that?" George looked a little hurt when she turned to him.

"Because I'm pregnant." She took her time looking at each of them, looking for any sign of rejection. When she didn't see their facial expressions change, she figured that maybe they didn't hear her. "Did you hear—?"

"Yes, love. We heard you," Fred assured her.

"We just already knew," George stated quickly, before she could interrupt.

"Ron sort of blurted it out to everyone." Fred continued sheepishly.

"Not about you being pregnant." George was quick to add.

"He found a muggle test on the counter in the bathroom." Fred admitted how they knew.

"He started screaming at Harry."

"Thought it was Ginny's test."

"All three of us did actually."

"Ginny came racing up here to your room."

"That's how we found out it was yours." George concluded to Hermione's rather watery smile.

"And you still stayed?" She looked like she was almost afraid to believe it was true. Hope filled her eyes as all the thoughts that had been plaguing her since the day before flew right out of her mind, and the space was filled with thoughts of love for the two men in front of her.

"Of course, love." Fred kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"You know how we feel about you." George kissed her softly on the cheek. She hugged them both around the neck, smiling to herself. Everything would be okay.

"I love you both so much," she mumbled against Fred's neck.

"We love you, too." The twins held her tighter to them, not wanting to let her go.

"What should we do?" She pulled back from them after a few minutes, wanting to see their faces. They both had contemplating looks across their features, obviously weighing their options. George looked up at her first.

"We should tell mum about us first." He seemed a little nervous with the thoughts of what their mother might say.

"We could use the baby to soften the blow," Fred offered.

"She's always harping on about grandchildren." George smiled at his twin. Hermione looked amused by their idea.

"I have to admit that it's a good plan. Tell everything at once. We are keeping the baby right?" The last was said as a question with more than a little trepidation.

"Of course, love!" Fred was taken aback.

"Why would you think anything different?" George looked hurt by what she implied.

"Well, neither of you said what we were going to do about this. I just thought maybe you might not want to keep baby." She really was already in love with the child growing inside of her, and planned to raise the baby with or without help. It meant the world to her that the twins seemed to want to help her.

"We love you, Mione." George looked so genuine that a few tears escaped from behind her eyelids as she closed them tightly.

"We would love to have a baby with you." Fred was smiling warmly at her.

"You're one of the only people that accept us as a pair. You love us both, as we love you." George began stroking her hair back.

"We want to be a family," Fred whispered into her hair after pulling her into him and George.

"A—a family?" She was shocked. They had never talked about anything permanent. It was always just fun; lots of fun. George had a point though. How many people would accept such a strange relationship? Two brothers in a sexual relationship with each other? It was taboo, even in the wizarding world. When they told the family, they were sure to get a lot of ridicule. It was a crazy relationship between the three of them.

"We've been trying to come up with ways to ask you to move in with us," George admitted. Hermione leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. She had such a tender look on her face as she looked at her boys.

"A family." She didn't seem to realize that she had said it out loud as she looked back and forth between the two men that looked at her with loving smiles on their faces. "I would love to." Fred and George grinned widely at their witch, she was going to be with them all of the time now!

"We'll tell everyone at the next dinner," Fred decided for them. "No sense hiding it forever."

It was decided. Soon, everyone would know what they were to each other.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not sure if I made mention of this in the last two chapters, but this will be a very graphic story, especially the last few chapters. So don't get too attached to this if you're squeemish! Please Review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, all! I decided to get this chapter up sooner than I expected that I would, as I've had quite a bit of very positive responses for this story! I do have finals coming up next week though, and won't be able to post until after. So sorry about that! Enjoy chapter four, and Molly's, as well as Ron's, responses!_

* * *

Hermione was sweating bullets. She had never been so nervous in her life! Not when they went after the Sorcerer's Stone in first year, not when there was a giant snake out to get muggle borns in second year, not when Sirius Black was on the loose in third year, not when Harry had to face the Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year, not when Dolores Umbridge made their lives hell in fifth year, not when Dumbledore died in sixth year, and not when they went hunting for horcruxes their seventh year. This time, she would be facing Molly Weasley.

Her and the twins had talked about how they were going to break the news of their relationship, but had eventually decided that a 'play it by ear' approach would work the best for them. They were now all standing at the front door of the Burrow, each looking at the others in slight panic. Their inner musings were cut short, however, when Ron opened the door and gave them all disbelieving looks.

"Are you lot coming in or what?" They all mumbled something different and followed the awkward boy inside.

"Oh, there you are, dears!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the front hall, where they were all still standing, and hugged them one at a time. "Lunch is about ready, so why don't you just get everyone from the living room to head on in."

They complied, mindlessly getting the attention of everyone in the room: Ron, Harry (with Ginny on his lap on the arm chair), Charlie (of course he would be visiting now), Bill (with Fleur on his lap on the couch), Percy (with Penelope at a respectful distance from him on the love seat), and their dad, Arthur Weasley. They all greeted the trio warmly, not suspecting in the least what they were about to be told.

Once everyone was finally sitting at the table, after much arguing, pushing, shoving, and screaming, they began to pass the dishes of food that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Hermione was at the opposite end of the table from the twins, and the three shared a brief look of horror before they continued to pass the dishes as they made their way around. There were murmurs of thanks and compliments as everyone loaded down their plates, as well as loud conversations all over the place. Hermione didn't take much, and she picked at what she did. Fred and George both ate, but they ate a lot less than they normally would. It was right before dessert when Hermione decided to make her announcement.

"Um... Excuse me?" She stood up, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. She made quick eye contact with her boys, and was instantly calmed by the love that she saw radiating from both of them. Once she knew that all eyes were on her, she knew it was time to tell the truth. "I'm pregnant." Then she sat down and went back to playing with her food. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, not quite sure how to react. Harry and Ginny already knew, but they were just watching everyone's faces for their reactions. Surprisingly, it was actually Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence.

"Well, Hermione, dear, that's wonderful news! Will we get to meet the father?" Fred and George both choked on the pumpkin juice that they were drinking, trying to look nonchalant about the whole topic. Harry snickered quietly, but not quietly enough, as Ginny rammed her elbow into his side, causing him to grunt in pain. Hermione just looked surprised that everyone was taking it so well, even though it wasn't the worse part.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, you actually already know them." The matron didn't seem to catch her use of the word 'them', but the other Weasley males did, all of their heads jerking up to look at Hermione. She wasn't looking at any of them though.

"Who is it then, dear?" This was going to be the hard part. She took a deep breath to tell everyone about her relationship with Fred and George, when Ron interrupted her.

"Well, do you even know who the father _is_, Hermione?" Ron was glaring at her, clearly trying to call her some sort of whore. This caused Hermione's mouth to snap closed, and her eyebrows to drop into a scowl.

"Well, Ronald, what do you think? Of course I have no idea who my baby's father is, you twit! I've been fucking Fred and George for months!" She screamed the last of this, stood up, and stormed out of the house. Everyone was sitting in silence; Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny all glaring at Ron, and everyone else in shock. They heard the tell tale signs of apparation, and knew that Hermione was gone. This seemed to snap the rest of the family out of whatever trance they were in. Once again, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"I'm going to have a grandbaby!" She hopped up and kissed both Fred and George on their heads before she went off into the living room to where she kept her knitting basket so that she could start knitting a baby blanket. No one would have expected that reaction from her, and now they needed to find Hermione to let her know everything was okay.

"We've got to find her!" George jumped to his feet, running out the same way Hermione had moments before. Fred was right behind him. They stopped to look at each other, knowing with that one look exactly where she would have gone. She would want to feel safe, and she felt safest with them. She would have gone to the flat.

After the twins left, everyone still sitting at the table broke into discussion about the news that they'd just heard. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie fully supported the relationship; Percy, and assumingly Penelope who was very quiet about the whole thing, found the whole situation revolting; Harry and Ginny were excited and happy after the initial shock wore off days ago; Ron was pissed because Hermione was supposed to be his and no one else'. Arthur stayed silent though the discussion. Finally, Ron had enough of him keeping quiet, and demanded to know if he was going to do anything about it.

"And what would you have me do, Ron? They're all adults and can make their own decisions. Unlike _some_ of my sons." He openly looked at Ron, trying to get his point across; but Ron always was a bit thick.

"Of course there's something you can do! You can make them get rid of it, and tell them they can't be together!" Ron was stepping on so many toes at the moment.

"Excuse me?" Ginny demanded, standing up to face Ron directly. "Did you just suggest that Dad kill an innocent child?" Everyone, even Percy, was glaring at him now. He definitely crossed a line, bringing abortion into the conversation. It wasn't exactly unheard of in the wizarding world; in fact, it happened all the time. However, it went against everything that Arthur and Molly had taught their children.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley came storming into the room with knitting needles in one hand, the start of a baby blanket and a ball of yarn in the other. "Did I just hear correctly? You want to kill your best friend's baby? Your own niece or nephew?" She was livid with her youngest son at the moment. She couldn't believe that anyone would suggest it, especially when it involved someone that they were all close to.

"It's not like that, mum!" He said in exasperation.

"How is it then, Ron?" Bill demanded, he and Fleur had been trying for a baby since they were married several years before. Fleur would have done anything for a baby, and hearing her brother-in-law so blatantly disregard the life of a defenseless baby absolutely bothered her.

"Per'aps jou should 'ave a child taken away from jou and see 'ow jou like it!" The French woman stormed off, with Bill following after a last nasty look to his younger brother.

"Geez, Ron! Are you really that thick, you git?" Ginny was appalled that her brother would say something so insensitive, knowing how bad Bill and Fleur wanted kids. He didn't even take into account that maybe Hermione and the twins were happy how they were. She screamed in anger, and threw a plate against the wall, just to prevent herself from throwing it at Ron.

"Ginerva!" Arthur spoke sternly, but his heart was obviously not in it. Everyone was in shock at how Ron was acting. Harry got fed up with the awkward silence and did the only thing he could to get out of the house with all of the strangely quiet Weasleys.

"Thank-you for a lovely dinner, Mrs. Weasley." Was all he said before he got up and all but ran out the back door. This caused Ginny to follow after him; Charlie, Percy, and Penelope to stand and politely excuse themselves from the table; Arthur and Molly to turn on Ron and start to yell at him; and Ron to try everything in his power to escape the tongue-lashing that he was currently receiving.

It was an eventful day at the Burrow.

* * *

_A/N: Updates tend to happen quicker if their are reviews!_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all of you for favoriting, alerting, or reviewing! Special thanks to ravenclawlove for beta'ing for me! Warning: this is a graphic chapter, so enjoy it! ;)_

* * *

The twins appeared in Diagon Alley right in front of their shop. They quickly unlocked the door and took down the wards, not wasting any time running toward the stairs near the back. George threw a few basic spells at the door to stop anyone from entering, and followed Fred up to their flat. When they got to the door, they gently eased it open, not wanting to scare their emotionally unstable witch.

"Mione?" Fred called out, not getting a reply. They spread out, each taking part of the rooms. Fred took the kitchen and living room, not seeing any sign of the small brunette. George took the bedrooms and the bathroom, not seeing any sign of the little witch. They came together and both were very worried.

"I don't know where she'd be, Fred!" George just wanted her back in his arms. He was beyond pissed at Ron for his reaction to their relationship, when their mother took it so well.

"Let's try her place next." Fred was ready to apparate before a hand on his wand arm stopped him.

"Let's try a tracking spell. We should be able to find her quickly, we just need something of hers." George rushed back to their bathroom, pulling out a bright blue toothbrush covered in lime green stars, and purple unicorns. Fred preformed the spell and a compass appeared between them.

"It's saying that she's West of here," Fred spoke grimly. They nodded to each other and disappeared. It took them longer than they'd ever admit to find her. She was curled up on the floor in the vacant house that her parents had kept for sentimental reasons when they'd up and left for Australia. She had obviously been crying for quite awhile, as the hard wood floor had a bit of a puddle underneath her cheek.

"Oh, Mione, love." George walked over and scooped her up into his arms, holding her against his chest. He rocked her gently against him, as Fred came over to stroke her back. She calmed down after awhile of the boys whispering how much they love her in her ears.

"Am I really that much of a whore?" Was the first thing that she whispered once she'd calmed down enough to talk.

"Ron's an arse," Fred was quick to answer.

"No one agrees with him," George tacked on.

"Really? You two don't think that about me?" It was too much to hope, but they both shook their heads. She offered them a small smile and hugged them both. Fred kissed her squarely on the mouth, but she was the one to deepen it. Before she knew it, Fred had her pinned to the floor.

"Do you want this, love?" She could hear the understanding in his voice. He wouldn't do anything if she was too emotionally distraught. She simply nodded her head though, and he went back to snogging her senseless. Fred moved over a bit, so George could get in between them.

George pulled her shirt up, stopping to kiss her belly. She moaned a bit into Fred's mouth, finding the gesture oddly erotic. He continued on a path up her body, pulling her shirt with him. When he got to her breasts, he kissed between the valley and palmed them through her bra. She moaned again, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be kissing Fred. He nipped at her lip, recapturing her attention.

George pulled down her bra, and started licking and sucking on her nipples. Her nipples were extra sensitive, being pregnant, and she had to pull away from Fred's mouth to gasp for air and cry aloud at the wonderful sensations. Fred just went ahead and kept kissing down her neck. He stopped to bite down and suck, laving the spot with his tongue to sooth. He smirked at the love bite he'd left, knowing that she would wear it proudly.

George, noticing that his brother had backed off their girl for a moment, quickly whipped her shirt up and over her head. It was now that much easier to completely remove the bra that was currently in his way. She let the twins do whatever they wanted to her body, anything to help her forget what Ron had said. Fred went back to kissing his way down her body, and George took the vacated position at her mouth. He kissed her fiercely, plunging his tongue into her mouth before she could even think.

Fred had made it down to her stomach, and stopped to place a gentle kiss on her belly just like George did. She moaned again, loving the attention they were showering on their unborn baby. He pulled her pants and knickers down, slowly revealing her perfect pussy to his eyes. He glanced up and was totally turned on by the sight of his girlfriend and twin making out. They had started to use hands at some point; Hermione had her hands gripping George's hair, and George had one of his hands in her hair, and the other was rolling a nipple.

Hermione was growing increasingly intoxicated by all the attention her body was receiving. She wouldn't have been able to tell you who was touching or kissing where. All she knew was that these boys could bring her body to fever pitch in a very short amount of time.

Fred didn't wait for permission before he threw her legs up over his shoulders, and drew her clit into his mouth. He heard a muffled moan, and knew that she liked what he was doing. He continued to lick and suck until her legs began to tighten around his neck. He gave one more long drag on her sensitive little nub, and she was falling apart. George released her from their kiss so she could scream out. They loved hearing her scream. The twins were both extremely hard by now, and decided that it was time to give up on the foreplay.

Fred said a quick spell, and suddenly they were all naked. He laid down on his back, and pulled Hermione over top of him. He positioned himself at her entrance, kissed her intensely on the mouth, and plunged his hard cock up into her. They both gave a loud moan at the sensation, and Fred had to stop before he spent himself too quickly.

He began thrusting up into her, slowly at first, and then faster. Hermione leaned back on her hands which were to either side of Fred's legs. George came up for a kiss, and started prodding her back entrance with a finger. He cast a lubrication spell and slid his finger in. She moaned again, her kisses growing sloppy as Fred continued to piston in and out of her soaking cunt.

George added a second finger and worked her hole to be stretched enough for him to enter. He scissored her a few times, then deemed her ready. He looked over the witch's shoulder at his brother, who currently had a look of complete bliss on his face. Fred managed to stop, causing Hermione to moan in protest. George gently pressed on her back to get her to bend over, and gently pushed his throbbing member against her ass.

He pumped in a few times very slowly, driving both Fred, who could feel through the thin layer of tissue separating him from his brother, and Hermione crazy. Once he was fully sheathed in the delectable body beneath of him, he shared another look with his twin.

As one, Fred and George drew back, and plunged back in. Hermione screamed at the sensation of being filled from both ends, and the guys both groaned at the clenching feeling she involuntarily began. They moved together with a synchronization that can only come from lots of practice.

It wasn't long before George felt his orgasm building. He knew that Hermione was getting close, because he could feel her getting tighter and tighter around him. Fred was having a similar thought, as he felt his own end approaching. The witch between them suddenly screamed loudly, her muscles clenching down around the twin cocks inside of her.

Almost as one, the boys came, blowing their loads deep into the little woman. They collapsed in a pile: Fred on the bottom, Hermione directly on top of him, and George diagonal across her back. He pulled out his limp member, and rolled off quickly when he realized that he was probably crushing the baby. Hermione laughed, knowing exactly why he jumped off of her so quickly. She was still breathless when she turned to him.

"It's okay, George. I'm sure baby didn't feel a thing." She smiled at him, pulling him close for a kiss. Fred tensed up underneath of her, having a thought that the baby may have felt everything they just did. "Oh, honestly! The baby is fine!" Hermione was worried that now they were going to start treating her like porcelain now.

The both calmed down and hugged her, knowing that there was no way they were ever going to give up sex for the next seven or so months. She scooted off of Fred, to lay in between her boys. George summoned a blanket, covering them all up with it. It wasn't long before the three of them fell asleep in a cuddled mass on the floor of Hermione's parents' deserted house, somewhere out in muggle London, without a care in the world.

* * *

_A/N: I love to hear what you guys think, so put your thoughts in a review or a PM. Also, this story will contain graphic chapters at the end. Be aware that they probably aren't what you would think of when I would normally say graphic. They will be very explicit chapters about child labor from my personal experience. You have been warned._


	6. Chapter 6

_Special thanks to ravenclawlove for beta'ing this. And thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just stopped to read. Enjoy chapter six, and a little bit more smut..._

* * *

"Hermione, dear, have you thought any more about baby names?" Mrs. Weasley was grinning from ear to ear. After the trio had woken up, they'd dressed, and Hermione was informed of the reactions of everyone once she had run out. They'd separated and gotten changed before meeting back up at the Burrow. That was three weeks ago now. Hermione had moved into the flat with the twins, and was currently spending the day with Molly. She had just started showing and she loved wearing tops that showed off her baby bump.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Not since the last time you asked," _thirty minutes ago_, she silently added.

"Well, when are you and one of the twins going to get married? Or all three of you could be bonded, that's a possibility, you know?" The women were both sitting in the living room, knitting.

"We aren't." This caused Molly to stop what she was doing and regard Hermione with a strange look on her face.

"What do you mean? Of course you've got to do something before that baby's born! I won't have any of my grandchildren being born without two parents!" Hermione was shocked to say the least. Did the woman really think that the twins weren't going to help raise their child? Or was it Hermione that she didn't trust with the baby?

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not sure what your getting at, but that decision isn't up to you." Hermione, having spoken her piece, went back to knitting. She wasn't as fast, or as good, as Molly, but she was coming along fairly nicely on a pair of green booties. The older woman sitting across from her was silent for several minutes, so she just assumed that the subject was dropped; boy was she wrong.

"Now, dear, that baby needs a father. I'm sure that either Fred or George would love to marry you. There's no reason to be shy about mentioning it to them." The Weasley matron smiled at the younger girl, clearly taking her reaction wrong.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley—"

"Call me mum, dear. You are going to be family soon!" Mrs. Weasley continued on with making her third baby blanket since finding out about the baby.

"There's nothing wrong with me living with Fred and George, and the three of us raising the baby together. We don't need to be married, or bonded, to know that we all love each other." Hermione was starting to get annoyed with the woman.

"That's where you're wrong! It is very wrong to live together, and have a child together, and still not get married!" Mrs. Weasley was really pushing her luck, arguing with a pregnant witch.

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, shut your yap!" Hermione stood and walked over to the fireplace. She was gone in a flash of green flames. When she arrived at 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes', she had to run and empty her stomach's contents in the bathroom. She could no longer travel by floo without getting motion sickness, and she couldn't apparate because there was a chance that she might splinch the baby.

Fred must have heard her come in, because he was behind her holding her hair away from her face within seconds. She offered him a tentative smile, casting a quick breath-freshening charm on herself.

"Thank-you."

"What are you doing back to early, love?" Fred pulled her to his chest, holding her against him.

"Your mother." Was really all that needed said. Mrs. Weasley had been preaching the same thing to all three of them whenever she got the chance. She was still excited about the baby, mind, but she wouldn't stop pushing for some sort of matrimonial procession or other.

"Don't worry about it, love. What is she going to do? Nag us all some more?" This caused Hermione to release some soft giggles against him.

"You're right, Fred. I don't know why I let her get to me like that." She dried her eyes, not having realized she was crying in the first place. That happened a lot anymore. All of a sudden, Fred knelt down in front of her and kissed her belly. He then proceeded to talk to the baby about crazy grandmothers and little blighters that knock over displays that George has to clean up. Hermione loved when the twins did this; she thought it was the sweetest thing in the world.

"'Ello, Mione!" George walked in and gave her a hug from behind, as Fred still knelt in front of her. She was staring at him strangely for a moment before she spoke what was on her mind.

"Er... George?"

"Yes, love?" George leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned slightly, but wasn't deterred from her line of questioning.

"Why does your hair match your robes?" His hair was the bright magenta of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes uniform.

"Hm?" He hadn't heard at first, so engrossed with her neck like he was. "Oh! I was testing a new product. Charmed potions gloves that once you put them on, your hair changes the color of whatever you're wearing for a week."

"Oh." She couldn't think of anything else to say to that, it was eerily similar to last week when Fred was walking around backwards for three days, and every time he tried to talk, everything he said was in pig latin. She shrugged it off. She loved her boys, and they would always be different; normal was overrated anyways.

Just then, George kissed a spot right behind her ear that had her moaning again. Fred, realizing what was going on above his head, moved down to the junction of her thighs. He slid her yoga pants down her legs, being sure to take her panties with them, while George slid her top off. George palmed her breasts, loving that they were slightly bigger now, rubbing his thumbs across her sensitive nipples.

Fred swirled his tongue around her clit, relishing in the sounds she was emitting. He pushed her legs apart, bringing one up to rest on his shoulder; he knew George would hold her up. He pointed his tongue and pushed it up into her waiting pussy. Her muscles clenched around him, demonstrating what he could have with other parts of his anatomy right that minute.

George, meanwhile, had moved around to lick and suck at her nipples. The twins both took their time, and after a bit, they switched positions. George knelt in front of her, while Fred moved around behind her to suck and nip at her neck. George slid two fingers up into her clenching pussy, relishing in the tight softness he was feeling. Hermione moaned, loving how it seemed like Fred's hands were everywhere while George finger-fucked her.

Fred ran a hand down her side, curving around with her hip and her arse. He stopped when he reached her back entrance, circling it with just his pinky. The sensations were blowing her mind. She couldn't concentrate on any one thing; she loved it all! Just as she thought that, George bit down on her bundle of nerves and Fred slipped his finger in her arse, causing an unexpected orgasm to wash through her. She cried out, her knees going weak.

George soothed her quivering muscles with his tongue, while Fred placed chaste kisses all along her neck and shoulders. They helped her down to sit on the floor between them, both giving her smug looks. She cocked an eyebrow at their cheeky grins.

"Don't look so pleased with yourselves. You know everything is more sensitive right now." She forced herself to her feet with that statement, giving them a cheeky look of her own as she redressed and righted her now crumpled clothes.

"Be that as it may, love," Fred was still grinning at her.

"You always scream for us," George had a matching look stamped across his face. She just sighed and kissed first Fred, then George on the cheek.

"I'm heading upstairs, boys." She walked out of the bathroom after dropping the wards one of the twins must have put up. She was relieved that at least someone remembered stuff like that in the heat of the moment. "Love you!" She called over her shoulder. She heard their answering declaration and continued on her way up to the flat. She deserved a nap after her trying day.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you thought! And be warned that there will be explicit content in the future, of a non-sexual nature._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank-you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. I'd also like to thank my beta ravenclawlove, she's beyond awesome! This chapter is the first interaction with Ginny since the beginning, so enjoy!_

* * *

"Godric, Mione! You look like a hippogriff!" Ron was staring in awe at his best friend.

"Thank-you, Ronald," she responded dryly.

"Ronald Weasley, everyone!" Fred was clapping.

"He'll probably be murdered in his sleep by the witch he just insulted!" George was also clapping for the moron.

"Get your pictures now! He won't be around for long!" Fred finished the twins' little speech. Hermione was now seven months along and, like Ronald so crassly stated, was quite large. She was a tiny person anyway, but now it looked like she was smuggling watermelons under her shirt. She felt good other than being tired, and feeling unbeautiful most of the time. Fred and George always did whatever they had to in order to show her how much she meant to them.

"Ronald, please be gone from my sight before I hex you into next week!" Hermione clearly didn't appreciate Ron's observations.

"But, Mione!" He whined. He got a slap on the back of the head from Mrs. Weasley, who just walked in, and twin elbows to his gut for his effort. Hermione smiled a bit at her friend's misfortune. Other people's pain made her smile a bit now, since she was in pain of her own quite a bit; mainly just her back and her feet.

"'Ello, mummy!" Ginny walked in from the kitchen to give Hermione a huge hug; well, as big as she could without crushing the belly between them.

"Ginny! I've missed you!" Hermione really did, too. She hadn't seen her best girlfriend for about a month, and she had been so used to seeing her every day.

"You too, Mione!" The two stepped back from one another with brilliant smiles on their faces.

"Come in, Hermione dear! You look so beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley turned and lead the way into the kitchen. Hermione scowled at the older witch's back. The woman still hounded her, Fred, and George about getting married whenever she could, and that was quite often. She wiped the ugly look off of her face before they made it into the room, knowing that Mr. Weasley was probably in there.

Once in the kitchen, Fred and George jumped into action. Fred pulled out a chair for her, while George lead her over to the seat. She sat with a sigh, smiling at both of them. They leaned down towards her, and she obligingly planted a loud smacking kiss on each of their cheeks. They stood back up grinning, none of them noticing the amused looks passing around the kitchen.

"Oi, Fred! Do you guys want to go out and play some quiddtich?" Ron's voice came from somewhere outside. The twins both looked to her with puppy-dog eyes. She just laughed and shooed them away. They both gently kissed the top of her head, and ran out the back door. Now the only people left in the room were Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Aren't you going to play, Gin?" Hermione was confused as to why the other young woman didn't run out with her brothers.

"No, Harry's out there already. Now it'll be two-on-two." It was a lame excuse. Ginny's never cared before about there not being a spot on either team for her. She always just elbows her way in anyway. There was definitely something going on.

"Okay, then." Hermione wasn't going to make an issue of it in front of Mrs. Weasley. Chances were the older woman would start in on marriage again if she did.

"Oh, Ginny, dear, go on outside! Hermione and I were just about to have a chat, anyways." Hermione was praying with all of her might that Ginny would stay inside and save her from the wrath of an angry witch that didn't get her way.

"Oh, it's okay, mum! I'll just stay with Mione. I haven't talked to her for so long!" Ginny was smiling innocently at her mother, and Mrs. Weasley must have believed her daughter, because she started bustling about, cooking. Hermione flashed her friend a quick smile before launching into discussion.

"How've you and Harry been, Gin?" She hadn't seen Harry recently either.

"We've been good." There was something swimming in Ginny's eyes as she answered the question, but Hermione wrote it off as her seeing things.

"That's great! Anything permanent in the future?" She was teasing the younger witch, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to marry her boyfriend. Again, though, there was something swimming in her eyes. Hermione knew that she wasn't imagining things this time, and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm not sure." Ginny's smiled faltered a bit as she answered.

"Umm... Gin?" Hermione made to stand, but Ginny ran over to help before she could even begin to surge to her feet. She laughed a bit. "Thanks, Gin! Two more months of this!" All three women laughed at this.

"What were you going to say, Mione?" Ginny just realized that her friend had started to say something, but interrupted herself.

"Oh! Could you help me up to the bathroom?" She didn't really have to go, but could probably go while she was upstairs. It was such a long walk, and she'd hate to go all the way up there for no reason.

"Of course!" Ginny laughed a bit at her friend's inability to climb stairs in her current state. Hermione playfully scowled at her, before laughing along with her. They were silent as they slowly waddled their ways up the stairs; well, Hermione waddled, and Ginny just sort of kept her from rolling back down the steps. When they made it to the bathroom, one of the girls was winded and was doubled over with her hands on her knees, while the other just leaned against the wall and waited.

Hermione quickly pulled Ginny into the empty bathroom, closed the door, locked it, and warded it from any eavesdroppers. _Cough, cough-Mrs. Weasley -cough-Fred -cough-George, cough, cough._

"Alright, Gin, what's bothering you? I can tell something is." Hermione crossed her arms and demanded an answer.

"Oh, Mione!" Ginny threw herself at the brunette witch, clinging to her, and sobbing. "I don't know what to do!-_sniff, sniffle-_ I just-_sob-_ d-d-don't love him!" She was now crying in earnest, completely inconsolable. Hermione took a minute to think through what Ginny had just blubbered out all over her cute new shirt.

"What do you mean, Gin? You don't love Harry?" This was much worse then she thought it was going to be. Ginny nodded her head, which Hermione took to mean that she had guessed right. She sighed and rubbed her belly soothingly. The baby had started doing somersaults when Ginny had latched on to her. What the hell was she supposed to do about it? As much as she loved Ginny, she was Harry's friend first, and wanted no part of the situation.

She stayed silent for awhile longer, trying to figure a way out of the bathroom. She finally decided that she needed to say something, or Ginny was never going to let go of her. She sighed again, this time defeated. Really? What was she supposed to do about it? If they weren't in love, then they should see other people. It's not quantum physics!—_which is surprisingly easy._

"Why don't you tell him?" She really didn't mean to sound as annoyed as she did, but it didn't stop the shortness of her words. Ginny looked shocked by her curtness, and staggered back from her with wide eyes. Hermione realized how she sounded, and sighed once again. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to snap, but you really should tell him instead of hiding it. Why haven't you told him yet?" She was quite sure that Ginny would have felt this way for awhile before even thinking about telling anyone. The younger witch dried her eyes and took a few calming breaths before explaining.

"I just don't know what to say," she admitted. "I've been in love with him since I was ten, and now, when he mentions marriage, I realize that I don't love him enough for that."

"Maybe you're mistaking your feelings, Gin. Maybe you just aren't ready to settle down, and you're interpreting Harry's suggestion as no longer being in love," Hermione slipped easily into brainiac mode.

"No, Mione, that's really not it. I want to have a family. I want what you have with Fred and George, but I don't want that with Harry." Hermione was beginning to understand what was wrong, Ginny was in love with someone else.

"Who?" Ginny looked at her friend for a minute, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Dean."

"Oh." Hermione really had nothing else to say about that, and decided that the conversation was going to have to end for now. "I really have to go, so could you step out?" She gestured toward the toilet. Ginny left without saying a word, knowing that her best friend was upset with her.

Hermione was stunned. Harry and Ginny always seemed like the kind of couple that would last forever. It was disconcerting, to say the least. Fred and George wouldn't be happy at all, but they didn't really get a say; did they? She sighed. She really didn't want to be here today. Mrs. Weasley was waiting in the kitchen to corner her again, and Ginny was in the hall. She did her business, and then left to find her boys as quickly as possible.

* * *

_A/N: Trouble in paradise? Perhaps. Let me know what you think!_

_Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to you all! And thanks to ravenclawlove for beta'ing! This is another smutty chapter, so enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione found Fred and George outside playing quidditch, just like she knew she would. When they saw her waddle out with one hand on her back and the other on her stomach, they immediately quit playing and flew down to her. They knew something wasn't right, but they weren't sure what. It was George that asked, though.

"You alright, love?"

"No. I want to leave." The twins exchanged a look at this, but decided not to press her now. They would find out what was wrong with her once they got her home. George shrunk his broomstick down, and slipped it in his pocket, guiding her back into the house with a hand on her back.

"Oi! Where are you lot going?" Ron demanded. I suppose it would be rather difficult to play quidditch with only two players.

"Home! Good-bye, brother mine! Potter!" Fred answered Ron, and acknowledged Harry before turning to catch up to his twin and their girlfriend. He then made their excuses as they walked through the kitchen and into the living room, where the fireplace was. George went through the floo first, knowing that Hermione would be sick once she came through. His prediction was proven correct, as soon as her feet touched down, she staggered into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

He came up behind her, holding her hair out of her face. It was a few minutes before she sat back and attempted to stand. She required George's help, and he gladly steadied her. She mumbled her thanks and brushed her teeth, hearing Fred come in through the floo. He instantly joined them in the bathroom, knowing exactly where they would have gone.

"What was that about, love?" Fred asked, seeing her done vomiting already. She sighed and brushed past them to sit on the couch in the living room. The boys joined her, one on each side of her. She took a few minutes to collect her thoughts, but they knew instinctually that she would eventually answer.

"Your mum's getting on my last nerve."

"What'd she do this time?" George sighed in annoyance. It would have been a lovely day if their mum hadn't pissed Hermione off again.

"Well, she didn't actually do anything. Yet. It was Ginny that I didn't want to be around. Your mum hadn't had the chance to berate me yet today, when I forced Gin to tell me what was wrong with her. Big mistake. I should have just kept my mouth shut." Hermione was grumbling to herself, and the twins were looking at each other in confusion.

"What don't you tell us what she said, love?" George slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe we can help," Fred added, gently rubbing her back. Hermione looked back and forth between the twins for a few moments, not entirely trusting them. She finally dropped her gaze with a sigh.

"Well, uh," was all Hermione managed to get out before stopping to think about what to say exactly. The two men looked at her expectantly, honestly wondering what could possibly have their witch so frazzled.

"It's okay, love." George wanted to reassure her, thinking that maybe she didn't want to say.

"You don't have to say a word." Fred was in total agreement with his twin. Neither of them wanted to upset the very pregnant witch, hoping that she wouldn't go into premature labor on them.

"No, I want to tell you. I'm just worried that you'll think less of Ginny for it. I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it's really hard. I love Harry..." Hermione continued to babble on in that manner for quite some time, causing Fred and George to quickly get very confused. Did she say something about loving Harry? Was she leaving them for a threesome with Harry and Ginny instead? It wasn't long before the tears started flowing freely down her cheeks while she continued talking.

"Hold up, you crazy bint! Did you just say you were leaving us for Harry?" Fred was indignant. Hermione immediately stopped mid-tirade to look at him in shock. Then, she started laughing; hard. She couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. George quickly summoned a glass of water to help her calm down. It didn't help, instead adding hiccups to the mix.

A good five minutes later, and she was sobbing inconsolably into Fred's chest. The pregnancy hormones were really kicking her butt. She eventually calmed down from her extreme emotions and pulled back to wipe the tears from her face, and rub her nose in a very unladylike move. The twins just looked at her, they were too in love to find anything she did disgusting. That, and they were men, most of the stuff they did was disgusting.

"I'm sorry. Let me start over." She'd finally caught her breath and now you wouldn't even be able to tell that she had started crying in the first place. The boys just looked at her, willing her to actually tell them something this time, rather then going into hysterics again. "Ginny doesn't love Harry and she's going to break it off with him."

Said out loud, it really wasn't as big of a deal as she had originally thought. It really wasn't any of her business if their relationship didn't work out. They were still both her friends after all, and she had no problems with Dean. He was a nice enough young man, and she really couldn't be too upset with her best girlfriend for her choice in men. Her biggest problem was that Ginny had someone that she was in love with, while Harry was in love with a witch who didn't want him, and he had no idea that she didn't want him. Hermione sighed. Fred and George knew that she was lost in thought, as her brow was currently furrowed and she had a certain glint in her eye that always told them to shut-up and back off until she acknowledged them.

"I'm a terrible friend!" And the wailing started again. The babbling started soon after. "She was just trying to get it off her chest! She wouldn't have told me if I hadn't begged! Oh! I'm such a bad friend! She'll never talk to me again after the way I snubbed her!"

What the hell were the guys supposed to do now? Should they contact Ginny? Would Hermione want to see her already, considering that they just left not that long ago? Would she rather see Harry? He usually put up with her mood swings pretty well. Maybe they should get their mum? No, really bad idea; Hermione couldn't handle her and being pregnant at the same time. Eventually, George scooped her up and took her into the bathroom for a bath. Readying everything while Fred disappeared for a few minutes.

Soon, Hermione was up to her neck in bubbles, relaxing in the bath tub. George was sitting on the floor outside of the tub reading a story to the baby. Hermione had told him that Baby couldn't hear under water, but he had argued that it was hearing though water anyways. She conceded the point, and let him read to his hearts' content. His voice was lulling her into a dream state, and she almost didn't hear when Fred came back in. The two talked quietly for a minute, and the absence of George's soothing voice caused her to startle awake.

"What's going on, guys?" She yawned and stretched, unknowingly giving them a peep show. They lost all train of thought briefly as her nipples tightened in the cool air. She looked at them expectantly, but quickly realized where their attention was at. She decided to play with them a bit.

Hermione forced another yawn, this time bowing her spine back and giving them a saucy look underneath her lashes. They quickly jumped at the unspoken invitation and divested themselves of their clothes. The tub was really big enough for all three of them, as they often took baths together. They had been trying to make her feel better though, so they hadn't tried to impose. Now, they were imposing.

Water sloshed out of the tub while Fred sat behind her and pulled her back flush against his front. He kissed her neck, while simultaneously squeezing her left breast with one hand, and dragging the other hand down toward her cunt. Once there, he started to slide his finger around her opening and her clit. The petite witch was moaning wantonly, loving the attention that Fred was lavishing on her body. George was not to be ignored, however, as he cast a quick spell so that he could safely stand in the tub. He thrust his erection in his girlfriend's face, releasing a moan when she greedily sucked at the tip.

Fred, not to be outdone, picked up the woman and put her down onto his own hard cock. Hermione and Fred both moaned at the feeling, the vibrations of her mouth around George's dick causing him to moan as well. Fred lifted her up and down his shaft while she concentrated as much as she could on giving George a blow job. She rubbed her hand up and down the base of his shaft, giving herself free reign to nibble, lick and suck the sensitive head of George's penis. She reached her free hand up under him, squeezing his sack firmly.

Fred was ready to come. He loved being inside of his witch, and seeing her suck off his twin was so fucking sexy! It was like seeing her do the same to himself. An interactive mirror. He couldn't stand the pressure that was building up, and reached back around to her pussy to give her clit one hard pinch. The pain forced her orgasm, and she had to back off from George so she could scream out her release. They sight of her hitting her climax caused both men to come; Fred deep inside the witch, and George all over her beautiful tits. Her rack was much bigger since she became pregnant, and he loved it. Fred, on the other hand, was an arse-man and never tired of her perfectly shaped behind.

The three sat in the tub catching their breath. It took a few minutes, but they managed to clean themselves off enough to feel comfortable getting out of the tepid water. George got out first, quickly drying himself and summoning clean boxers to slip on. He then held a towel out for Hermione, who, with Fred's help, managed to get her footing and allowed the handsome wizard to dry her skin the muggle way. Fred, always impatient, magically cleaned himself and summoned clean boxers just like George did; the difference was that Fred's were red, and George's were blue. Fred then summoned some clothes for the still naked witch, and helped her to dress. It was then that he remembered why he'd come into the bathroom in the first place.

"Oh, Mione! Ginny's waiting in the living room."

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you thought of this! There are only a handful of chapters left, now!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Special thanks to any and all who have read, reviewed, or alerted this story! Thanks to the best beta ever ravenclawlove! Now on to the Ginny/Hermione conversation..._

* * *

Hermione froze, slowly turning to look at Fred. "What did you just say?"

George, trying to be helpful in the only way a Weasley twin knows how, "He said that Gin's out in the living room, love."

"I heard what he said! I was just in shock that she probably heard what we just did! Why couldn't you have said something sooner? Dear, God! My best friend just heard me fucking her brothers!" She scrambled around the room while she talked, occasionally stopping to admonish one or both of the twins. The two identical men just stood there in their shorts smirking like a Malfoy.

"It's fine, love," Fred tried to sooth the usually so calm witch from becoming hysterical.

"Just go talk to her." George took her by the shoulders and guided her to the door. Fred opened the door for them, and the three of them went out into the living room where Ginny was sitting on the couch, facing the fire. She looked up when she heard them walk in, and rolled her eyes.

"Nice shorts, boys!" The twins just grinned cheekily at their younger sister, and settled Hermione right down onto the couch next to her. They stepped back and were looking back and forth between the witches who were currently avoiding eye contact.

"Well, we'll just go put some clothes on then," George said, backing away down the hallway to the large room that he shared with his brother and their girlfriend.

"Capital idea, Georgie!" Fred all but ran after his twin, leaving Hermione and Ginny to stare awkwardly at everything except each other. It didn't take long until they both heaved sighs of annoyance.

"I'm such a horrible friend!" Hermione exclaimed, already sobbing once again. Ginny scooted closer to her, gently rubbing her back as the older witch clung to her, soaking her shirt with tears.

"Shhh, it's okay, Mione." Ginny continued to whisper nonsense to the pregnant witch, knowing that her emotions were completely frazzled.

"I-I'm j-j-just so s-sorry, Gin!" Hermione was trying to calm herself down, but couldn't breathe. George ran back into the room just then, rushing to his witch's side. He gently pressed her head down between her knees and murmured words of comfort to her until she calmed down.

"Better?" He let her sit up, eying her concernedly. She forced a small smile for his benefit.

"Yes, thank-you." She slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers together. He took the hint and sat down on her other side. She looked back up at Ginny and took a fortifying breath, not wanting to hyperventilate again. "I'm sorry that I reacted to poorly, Gin. It wasn't fair of me."

"It's fine, Mione. I know I have no right to ever make you choose between me and Harry—" Hermione cut her friend off.

"Harry and I," she said without thought.

"Err, yeah, sorry. Anyways, I wouldn't ever make you choose between us! I love you, you're my sister in every way, and I know that you love Harry like a brother. It's really okay. You can still love us both without taking sides." Hermione had started crying again while Ginny was talking, and George had finally pulled her onto his lap, but still facing his sister.

"I l-love you, too, Gin!" Hermione's voice barely wobbled, to the surprise of herself and both Weasleys in the room. Just then, Fred walked back into the room, and took stock of the situation: his brother had their pregnant girlfriend on his lap and she was crying, his little sister looked happy yet terrified as she looked on, and his brother had a hand possessively over Hermione's belly, which was something that they both did quite frequently. All in all, it looked like every other family gathering they'd had since finding out Hermione was pregnant.

"Everything alright in here?" He came over and sat down in the chair that was adjacent to the couch that everyone else was sitting on. He just happened to look right at Hermione and saw her smiling slightly, her eyes still glistening with moisture. He grinned at her before leaning over to tug on her hand. She understood immediately and kissed George soundly on the mouth before standing and sliding onto Fred's lap.

Ginny had a smile on her face, relishing in the sweetness that Hermione brought to her chaotic brothers' lives. It was then that she realized that the trio before her had never made mention of the sex of the baby that they were going to be having in just two short months. The thought of two more months until she got to hold her brother's baby, her best friend's baby, made her grin.

"So, do you guys know what you're having yet?" She was still grinning when as she looked back and forth between the twins and Hermione. The three didn't notice though, because they were sharing a glance. Finally, it was George who answered.

"We decided not to find out, we'd rather be surprised." He brought his leg up to cross it over his other knee, leaning back into the corner of the couch. Ginny's smile dropped a bit in disappointment.

"Oh." She didn't mean to sound so dejected, but she couldn't help it! She was just so excited to find out what the new baby was going to be, and maybe a name or two.

"Well, Gin, we were kind of hoping you would be godmother," Hermione was biting her lip, obviously nervous about asking. Ginny was stunned for a minute, but when she recovered, she immediately jumped up and gave her best friend a huge hug.

"I'd love to! Oh my goodness! I can't believe you would want me to be godmother! I'm so excited!" Over the course of her exclamation, she'd managed to squeeze Fred around the neck, and jump onto George's lap. As soon as she'd managed to calm down, she sat back down on the couch where she'd started, still grinning like a mad woman.

"Is that a yes, Gin-Bug?" Fred asked with an entirely too innocent look on his face. Ginny gave a look of exasperation, which was completely ruined by the large smile she just couldn't get rid of.

"There's one more thing, Gin," Hermione started, unsure of what the following sentence may do to her best girlfriend's mood. "We want Harry to be the godfather." And there goes the bomb.

"W-what?" Ginny's smile completely dropped, and she stuttered a bit in her shock.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but he's the only other man I'd trust with my baby," Hermione whispered, refusing to look at the younger witch. Ginny looked really pale, but she was obviously thinking through the possible ramifications.

"No, Mione. It's really okay. Harry and I should be fine, and it's not like we would have to converse regularly about the baby or anything. It'll be fine." Near the end of her reassuring speech, Ginny was once again smiling, albeit not near as large as she had before, but a smile nonetheless.

"If you're sure, Gin. I mean, I love you both so much, but if you couldn't get along with Harry, then I'm afraid I would have had to ask someone else." Hermione was clearly uncomfortable even mentioning the topic of Harry and Ginny, but she managed to sound confident anyway. "By the way, have you told him?"

At this, Ginny looked really guilty. She avoided all eye contact, and managed to look like she had just swallowed a kitchen sponge. "Not exactly," she mumbled, but was still loud enough to be heard.

"Well, what have you been telling Dean?" Hermione was genuinely curious. Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"That I'm working up the courage to tell Harry that I don't love him and that I'd rather be with Dean." Ginny was at a loss. She really needed to just tell Harry the truth and get it over with.

"Maybe you should tell Harry the truth and get it over with." This piece of advice, surprisingly, came from Fred. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, none of them quite believing that he would have any good advice at all. Ginny was the first to recover.

"That's a good idea, Fred! I should just go tell him right now, before I lose the nerve." Ginny stood up and walked toward the floo. She was just ready to toss the powder in when Hermione stopped her.

"Wait, Gin!" The pregnant witch waddled to her friend and gave her hug. She whispered in her ear a quick, "stay strong" before releasing her, and allowing her to leave. Ginny climbed into the fireplace, and just before she tossed in the floo powder, she grinned cheekily at the other three occupants in the room.

"Next time you want a quick shag, silence the room if you've got company!" The red head was whisked away into the flames, leaving behind a beet-red Hermione, and two very smug twins.

* * *

_A/N: Please remember, there will be very graphic birthing scene in the very near future, so if you are squeemish, back away now, and I won't tell anyone! I would love to know your thoughts!_

_Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to ravenclawlove for beta'ing this story for me! And special thanks to raider09 for being the first to review the past few chapters! Thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing! And so starts the labor..._

* * *

Hermione was laying on the bed that she shared with Fred and George, breathing deeply and rubbing her stomach. She'd been having contractions off and on for the past few days, but she knew them to be Braxton-Hicks contractions. Her body was preparing to give birth, and she couldn't be more excited. True, she was already in pain with just the false labor, so there was no telling how much pain she was going to be in when she was really in labor. She shuddered a bit at the thought, but decided that she'd rather not think about the pain, and instead imagine what her baby was going to look like.

Another contraction hit, and she, once again, continued with her breathing exercises. This was how Fred found her when he came upstairs from the shop to grab lunch. He walked over to the bed, and took over rubbing her belly, causing a small smile to grace her lips as she continued to breathe through her current contraction. Once she was done, she looked up at the twin to find him smiling gently at her.

"Is today the day, love?" Everyday he'd asked the same question, and everyday Hermione would answer the same way.

"Not sure yet." She leaned up for a kiss, knowing that the man beside of her would have to lean down to meet her, since she couldn't move very well while on her back without help. He quickly leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, not pushing any further like he would normally have done.

"Want some lunch, Mione? I could throw something together, or we could go out?" Fred was worried about his girlfriend. She hadn't eaten very much the day before, but he knew it was because of the pain she was in.

"No, Fred, I'm alright," Hermione held her hand out and allowed him to help her sit up. "Thank-you."

"No problem, love. And I will make something for you to eat. You have to keep the baby healthy; not much longer now!" The twins were both really excited about the baby. She hadn't once heard them mention the paternity, and for that she was beyond grateful.

"Really, Fred. I'm just not hungry." She knew she should eat, but it seemed like every time she tried to have a little something, the contractions would hit her really hard and would make her feel too nauseous to eat.

"You've got to eat, Mione. Just a little something for the baby." Fred wasn't above pleading with her, and he knew she would eventually cave in because she cared so much about the baby. She sighed, pleading him to back off with her eyes. When he just kept looking at her expectantly, she finally nodded with another sigh, and began maneuvering herself to the edge of the bed. Fred walked around and offered a hand, easily hauling her to her feet.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione grumbled, waddling off into the kitchen. She managed to pull herself up onto the bar stool so she could watch Fred prepare lunch. They hadn't been sitting there long when George let himself up into the apartment.

"There's the two most important people in my life!" George walked in and kissed Hermione on the cheek before turning to his brother. "Oh! Hey, Fred, didn't see you there." Hermione was giggling at this point, and neither guy noticed her slip into her breathing techniques again, smoothing her hand over and under where the baby was in her abdomen.

"Not nice, Georgie my boy!" Fred admonished as he flitted around the kitchen, heating up some soup that Mrs. Weasley had sent over, and grilling some cheese sandwiches.

"Still in pain, love?" George sat next to Hermione, ignoring his twin. She nodded and offered a slight smile. He began gently rubbing along side of her hands, marveling that there was a tiny person just beneath the surface. With one last exhale, she felt loads better, and slipped one of her hands into one of George's. She then used said hand to pull George down for a kiss. He happily complied, easily slipping his tongue into her mouth. When she moaned, Fred finally spoke up.

"You really shouldn't do that, brother mine. I don't know about you, but when she makes noises like that, I can't control myself." Fred hadn't even looked up from the stove, where he was finishing the last of the sandwiches. With a sigh, George pulled back from the witch. He shot a quick look to Fred and adjusted his very prominent erection to be less noticeable. He didn't take into account the now giggling witch beside of him. He shot her a wink, but made no further comment.

"And what if I wanted you to lose control?" The question was asked very quietly, but caused both twins to tense up, and jerk around to look at the witch in which the question came from. She was smiling demurely which caused Fred's trousers to become exceptionally tight.

"Doesn't matter what you want," he grunted as he turned off the stove and brought all of the food to the table. "It's too close to when the baby's due; I mean, you're already having contractions love, there's no way that we are going to have sex now."

"As much as I'd love to offer my services, Freddie's right. Sorry, love," George said, disappointed.

Hermione heaved a great sigh, and proceeded to pick at the soup and sandwich that was now in front of her. She managed to force down a couple bites of the sandwich, and nearly half of the soup before another contraction hit. She did her breathing, and the pain passed, but she pushed the rest of the food away. She was just realizing that she hadn't gone to the bathroom for awhile, so she asked one of the guys to help her up. She needed a bathroom buddy now, as she wasn't able to get up off of the toilet by herself. Being nine months pregnant sucked.

George went with her, and Fred went back to work with promises that George would clean up after lunch before he came back downstairs. Hermione wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting on the toilet when she realized that she didn't have to go anymore, but the liquid was still coming. _Oh, shit! Now I'm in labor!_

"Umm, George, darling?" She had to speak up, as the wizard had already walked back out to the kitchen to clean up lunch.

"Just a minute, dear, almost done!" She heard his answer, and decided that an extra minute wouldn't hurt. It was then that she felt another contraction hit. This one was the worst one yet and she had to force herself to calmly continue breathing while George took his jolly good time in the kitchen. It wasn't more than a few minutes later that George reappeared in the door way. "Alright then, love, let's get you up." He stepped forward to help her, and she let him stand her up. Once she had washed her hands and waddled out into the living room, she turned back to look at him.

"My water broke." This statement was met with a confused look, and a good ten seconds searching for a puddle on the floor. "A few minutes ago, when I was in the bathroom." That cleared things up for George, as he immediately ran to grab the over-night bag that had been packed for the past three weeks sitting in the corner of their room. Then, he sprinted back into the living room and set the bag on the floor at her feet. He jerked open the door to the flat and yelled for Fred down the stairwell. When Fred appeared, he was looking rather annoyed.

"Georgie, forget about cleaning up, and just come back down if it's too much for you!" The scowl on his face was immediately replaced with one of shock at George's next words.

"Mione's in labor, I'm taking her to Mungo's. Close up shop and follow when you can!" George then went straight back to where he'd left his witch standing, picked the bag back up, grabbed a handful of floo powder, wrapped his arms tightly around the petite brunette, and shouted out the name of London's hospital for magical entities: St. Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries. When they stepped out into the lobby, people immediately began recognizing one of the famous Weasley twins, and the only female member of the golden trio.

"Excuse me, but could you take us to the maternity ward?" George approached the receptionist and asked politely. The woman sneered, clearly more interested in painting her nails than directing the foot traffic.

"I don't care who you think you are, but you're going to have to wait like everyone else." She went back to painting her nails, and Hermione's rope immediately snapped after the pain she'd been enduring for the past few days. Her wand was up under the witch's chin, causing the nail polish to run onto her fingers, and she had a look on her face that Lord Voldemort himself would have run from.

"I'm about to push a grapefruit out of my pussy, you crazy bitch, and if you don't tell me where to go in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to hex you so hard that you won't even know what fingernails are!" Hermione was yelling, but she wasn't done yet. "I am a member of the illustrious golden trio, and I'm not above using Harry Bloody Potter's name to get what I want!" The woman was trembling so hard that they almost missed her answer.

"Th-third floor, f-f-first wing to the l-left p-passed the main hub," the woman managed to stutter out. Hermione instantly put her wand away, and smiled serenely at the witch.

"Thank-you." With that she turned on her heel to walk off, leaving a lobby full of people staring after her completely stunned. George took her hand and pulled her along the correct direction. It took longer than they thought it would to make it to the correct place, and once they did, everyone had already heard of the lobby incident. Two medi-witches approached them, one with a wheel chair, the other with a clipboard. Hermione sat in the wheelchair and was whisked away to the best birthing suite they had, while George was handed the clipboard and told to fill it out.

He sat down in a chair and filled out about half a page before he saw Fred rushing towards him, still in his work robes. He waved him over and told him that they had already taken their witch back, and quickly shoved the clipboard into his hands.

"I'm going to go check on her, you finish that and maybe let mum know. Once she knows, everyone will." George ran off down the hallway, following the path that Hermione had taken just a few short minutes ago. He couldn't even think past the fact that his girlfriend was having a baby. _He was going to be a dad!_

* * *

_A/N: You guys have been so awesome! I have a few more stories in the works, and if anyone is interested, please stick it in a review! Also, the following two chapters will be very vivid in terms of labor._

_Please Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me even as I've disappeared randomly from time to time. Here's more labor for you guys!_

* * *

Hermione was in pain. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart. She was in tears, and could hardly remember that she was supposed to be breathing slow and steady. Where were Fred and George? She couldn't do this without them! They said that they'd be here for her! She stifled a sob as another wave of pain hit her. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly, so she didn't see when George walked in. He went straight to her side and held her hand.

"I'm here, love." Was all he said, and yet it seemed to calm her down immensely. The only person missing was Fred; once she had both of them, then she'd be better.

"It hurts!" She gasped out. It was another minute before she could form a coherent thought. "Where's Fred?"

"He's coming, love. He had to fill out some paperwork, and he'll be right here." George's soothing voice helped her remember that she was fine, and the pain was only temporary. Not only that, but beyond worth it in the end. She even managed to smile a bit when the head healer of the department chose that moment to walk in.

"Hello, Hermione. Let's check and see how far dilated you are." The witch washed her hands at the sink in the corner and put on some gloves. She then waved her wand and stirrups appeared at the end of the bed she was laying on. She knew what to do from her other appointments with healers throughout the pregnancy, and put her feet in the stirrups without thinking twice.

The doctor slipped her fingers up inside of Hermione, and felt around for a few seconds. When she pulled her hand out, she took the gloves off, and washed her hands again. She smiled at the young couple who were waiting her answer, and began talking in soothing tones.

"You are about four centimeters dilated, so you've got quite a ways to go. The contractions are going to start getting closer together, and increasing in intensity. Do you want any potions, or charms preformed on you?" The healer looked directly at her Hermione when she asked the last question, obviously knowing and understanding that the man in the room would get no say.

"Could you explain to me the possible side-effects of each? I'd like something to dull the pain, but not if it's going to risk something happening to the baby." Hermione had originally wanted nothing for the pain, but clearly circumstances had changed.

"Of course." The healer smiled, and pulled up a stool to sit on near the bed. "There are two different potions that we can use. One will numb your body to the pain, but you may not know when to push, or pushing may be difficult. The other potions will dull the pain, but you should be able to feel when it's time to push. Both potions pose minimal to no threat to the fetus. There have never been any documented cases of abnormalities in infants if their mother's used the potion during delivery, but we want you to be aware that there is a first time for everything.

"There are also three charms that can be used. One of them will speed up labor, causing the contractions to pretty much hit you all at once. The downside to this is, we sometimes have to preform emergency caesarian sections because the body can't keep up with the charm naturally. The second charm we could employ, works sort of like muggle aspirin. We wouldn't want to use a stronger pain reliever spell, when there's a possibility that the baby could be harmed. There are little to no side-effects for this spell.

"The final charm would put your body into a magically induced comatose state, in which we would preform a caesarian section. You can combine one of the potions with one of the spells in a relatively safe manner. Do you have any other questions for me?" Hermione's contractions had hardly bothered her at all while the healer had been talking, and she almost passed on any pain relief. Another contraction hit her hard just as she was about to answer, and she breathed her way through it. She looked at George pleadingly; they had all agreed that she wouldn't have any charms or potions.

"It's up to you, love. You're the only one who knows what you can handle." George smiled at her gently, and she smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"I'd like the potion that takes the edge off, and the aspirin spell." She figured that it could probably be enough to take the edge of the pain, and she'd be able to deal with the rest of the pain on her own.

"Alright, I'll bring you a potion next time I come to check on you. I'll give you about thirty, maybe forty-five more minutes." The healer walked out. _Forty-five minutes? I have to be in pain for forty-five more minutes!_ With those thoughts, Hermione groaned loudly. George, not knowing what was going on, jumped and started rubbing her knuckles gently with thumb. Hermione sighed, and at up a bit on the bed. She _accio'ed_ the bag that she had brought with her, and started rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for, Mione?" George's curiosity got the better of him. She pulled out a bottle and turned her back to him. He started to panic a bit, thinking that he was upset with him for some reason, but she only put her bag on the floor and handed him the bottle. He stared at the bottle for a few minutes before she finally sighed and pulled the edges of the hospital gown away from her bare back. George was rendered momentarily speechless as he caught sight of her beautiful flesh, but her next question snapped him out of it.

"Could you give me a massage? My back hurts." She quickly transfigured a chair in the corner into something that she could comfortable lean forward on while George rubbed lotion into her back.

"Anything for you, love." George was already warming a large dollop of lotion in his hands, when Fred finally walked in.

"George, you wanker! What the bloody hell was that!" Hermione quickly shushed the wizard, knowing exactly what George must have done: gave him the paperwork to fill out. She smiled slightly as George's hands made contact with her back. He was firm, yet gentle as he worked every kink out of her back and shoulders one by one.

The peace and solitude was wonderful. The contractions weren't bothering her that much at all, and she was starting to rethink her choice of taking a potion, or having a charm cast on her. Her quiet was interrupted when the healer came back into the room. Hermione did the same thing as before, put her feet in the stirrups, before she was even told to. The healer washed her hands and put on a pair of gloves before once again sliding two fingers up Hermione.

"You're already at seven centimeters! I'll go ahead and give you the potion you requested and cast the charm." The healer pulled a small vial of a pale orange color out of the lab coat she was wearing, and, uncorking it, handed it to the little witch laying in the bed. Once Hermione drained it, the healer then said a short spell in Latin, and waved her wand over her in some quick movements. "There you are, dear! I'll be by in about twenty minutes since you progressed to quickly this last time." The healer smiled and walked out, presumably to do rounds of some kind; but maybe to go stand on the roof of the building and throw eggs at the passing muggles on the street below. Who knows with healers?

"Do you feel better, love?" George asked quietly. Hermione offered a soft smile, already feeling the effects of both the potion and the spell; the massage had definitely helped as well.

"Yes, actually. I feel wonderful!" The contractions didn't really hurt anymore, but she could still feel them. The twins both smiled, slightly unsure as to why she was so loopy all of a sudden.

"That's..." Fred was at a loss for words.

"Good?" George didn't even know how to finish the short sentence. Hermione giggled at their confused expressions. She loved her boys! They were too cute!

"Sit with me!" She patted the bed on both sides of her. There was no way that they would both fit, so Fred quickly expanded it magically. They both climbed up into the bed, cuddling with their little witch. She sighed in contentment, not even realizing when she dozed off in their arms. _Maybe this labor thing isn't really so bad after all..._

* * *

_A/N: I was very much loopy after my epidural when I had my son... I kept trying to convince everyone that they needed epidurals too because they made everything feel so amazing... Anyway, review! I'd love to know your thoughts on what our favorite threesome is going to be having. A boy, a girl, something else? Next chapter is the end!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, Everyone! Final chapter! Let me know what you think, and read the author's note at the end if you're interested in an epilogue!_

* * *

Hermione was awoken by the sound of quiet voices nearby. She didn't wake up gracefully either. She took one look at Fred and George, who were now standing and talking to the healer by the door, and promptly threw-up beside the bed. The sound of her retching caused the three in the doorway to turn her way. The healer used her wand to banish the sick, and conjure a small bag for her to use.

"I'm going to check your cervix again, go ahead and put your legs back in the stirrups." With a wave of her wand, the healer put the stirrups back on the end of the bed. Hermione slid her feet in where she knew she was supposed to. The healer quickly washed her hands and snapped on some gloves. She slid her hand into Hermione again, and quickly pulled her hand back out. "You're ready to push!" She said with some excitement.

Fred and George shared a look that clearly said: 'this is it'. The healer was conjuring up all sorts of metal instruments that they didn't recognize, and a nurse came bustling in with some gowns to cover both herself and the healer during the birth. It was going to get a little messy.

"Okay, Hermione, when your next contraction hits, I want you to start pushing. You'll be using the same muscles that you do when you have a bowel movement. I'm going to have one of your men here count to ten; you are to push through his counting until he reaches ten. You can relax when he does." Hermione nodded that she understood the instructions, and kept breathing steadily. When her next contraction hit, everyone knew it because she took a deep breath and began bearing down. She could hear Fred counting and mentally counted with him, longing for the time when she could stop pushing for a minute as it burned really badly.

When Fred reached ten, Hermione fell back onto the bed. The healer noticed this, and set the head of the bed to be up, she also asked both Fred and George to pull one of her legs back toward her chest when she pushed, as it would help make it easier on her. When another contraction hit, the twins did as they were told, and pulled her legs back. Fred started counting again, but Hermione stopped when he reached seven.

"You have to push through to ten, Hermione," the healer explained patiently.

"He started counting too late!" Hermione snapped at the healer. Fred and George both looked conflicted, neither sure if they were amused or frightened.

"It's okay, dear. I'm sure he'll do better next time," the healer calmly assured the young witch who was in so much pain. Hermione just nodded again, clearly feeling nauseated.

"I need that bag!" She pointed to the bag that was on the table beside George. He quickly held it open for her, and she was sick once again. Another contraction hit at that moment, and she pushed through Fred's counting. Once she stopped, she took in a few deep breaths.

"The baby's crowning! You really need a big push this time, Hermione!" Hermione pushed again, feeling the burning sensation increase. _Why wasn't the baby coming out?_ "Almost, Hermione. One more good push should push the shoulders through."

"I can't do it!" Hermione exclaimed as another contraction hit. She couldn't make herself hurt even more by adding the burning to the extreme pain that she was already feeling from the contractions. She had tears in her eyes, and neither Fred nor George wanted her to be in pain. Fred wiped some of her sweaty hair from her brow and kissed her forehead.

"Just a few more pushes, and we'll have our baby, Mione. Aren't you excited?" Fred whispered against her forehead. In truth, she was excited, but she was also apprehensive. She didn't know if she would be a good mum or not. Also, she sort of felt like she was having an out of body experience. She felt her pain, but she also felt detached from the situation; like she wasn't the one about to have a baby.

"I don't think I can," she whispered with her eyes closed tightly against the next rolling wave of pain through her body.

"Yes you can, love. You're the strongest person I know." George smiled down at his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her forehead next to where Fred had. She nodded in determination, realizing that the sooner she pushed through the pain, literally, the sooner she'd get to see her baby for the first time. They still didn't know what they were having, and she couldn't wait to find out. It was time to suck it up and push.

The next contraction that hit, Hermione pushed harder than she had yet. She pushed through the burning, and the pain. She pushed, thinking of the baby she had created with the men she loved, and how she was about to meet that baby for the first time. She breathed at the end of the ten seconds, and realized that the baby was still inside of her.

"The baby should slide right out with your next push. It's right here." When the healer said this, the twins both leaned over to see. They grinned at the same time when they saw the baby's head in the healer's hands. They were going to be dad's soon!

"Come on, love!" Fred encouraged the witch.

"You can do it!" George smiled widely at Hermione, hoping that she would just hurry up and bring their son or daughter into the world. She nodded while she took some deep breaths, mentally preparing herself for the final push before she was a mother. The pain ripped through her body once again, and once again she took a deep breath to push. She hadn't even pushed the whole ten seconds when she felt the baby slip from her body.

A tiny cry was heard throughout the room, and Hermione felt herself begin to cry. She looked around for her baby, quickly realizing that the nurse was cleaning, weighing, and measuring the baby. Fred and George stayed with her, not wanting to abandon her for the baby, as was their first instinct. The healer continued to work around down between Hermione's legs. She felt a few sharp pains and tensed up.

"Sorry, dear. I just had to put in a couple stitches because you tore a little," the healer quickly explained, casting a few spells to clean up the blood, and expel the placenta easier and faster. It had only seemed like a few minutes since she started pushing, but when she looked at the clock, Hermione realized that it had been about an hour.

"I wonder if your family is here," she whispered to the twins, all three of them with their eyes to the other end of the room where the baby was. They still didn't know the sex of the baby, as the nurse was standing at an angle that kept the baby shielded from their view.

"You mean the large family of red-heads in the waiting room?" Another nurse said from the doorway. That cleared it up rather quickly. They were obviously all out there, and probably waiting anxiously to come in and see the newest Weasley. Well, hell, so were the parents!

"Um, can I see my baby?" Hermione was now all cleaned up and tucked into the bed that was now also clean.

"Of course!" The nurse had finished with the baby, and brought a small, wrapped bundle over to the three waiting parents. She placed the bundle directly into Hermione's waiting arms and turned to leave. "I'll wait a few minutes, and send your family in." Fred thanked her, but never took his eyes off of the baby.

The baby was currently wide-eyed and staring directly at Hermione. She was staring back, and gently stroking one of the soft little cheeks. She started talking to the baby, and telling it how much she loved it. She realized after a few minutes, that she still didn't know the sex. Unwrapping the baby from the yellow blanket that the nurse had wrapped it in, Hermione looked down the diaper. She smiled, rewrapped the baby, and handed the bundle to George.

"Congratulations, boys. You have a daughter." They both stared in wonderment at the baby. Neither could believe how beautiful their little girl was. She had bright blue eyes, and a tuft of dark auburn hair. She was so precious.

"What should we name her?" Fred asked as George passed her to him. He cooed gently at the tiny person that he was currently holding.

"How about Anna?" George suggested.

"I love that!" Hermione smiled softly. "What about Jane for her middle name, after my mum?"

"Perfect," Fred said, still smiling down at the baby he was holding. Just then, a whole hoard of Weasleys ran into the room. Molly got to the baby first and took her from Fred.

"Aren't you precious! What's the name, then?" Molly didn't once look up from her youngest grandchild.

"Anna Jane Weasley," Geroge answered. There was much cooing over the baby after the explanation.

"Oh, how lovely you are! It's hard to believe the consequences when accidents happen." Mrs. Weasley's words were met with a chilly silence. No one could believe that she would say such a thing about a baby. Hermione found her voice first and surged to her feet. The twins tried to get her to lay back down, but there was no way that she was going to now. She took Anna from the older woman and quickly handed her to George who was closest.

"How dare you! My daughter is not an accident! She may have been unplanned, but she is still a blessing! I don't want to ever hear something like that from your mouth again!" Hermione was fuming. She had never been so upset in her life. "Now get out!" Everyone left at this, not wanting to stick around now that the mood had been killed. Hermione collapsed back onto the bed, and the twins both sat down on either side of her. George handed Anna back to her and Hermione immediately cuddled her.

Fred hugged them both protectively, and George just sat close, looking sad.

"You are not an accident, little one. We love you so much. You are such a blessing! I can't even imagine life without you already," Hermione was talking quietly to the baby, crying to herself. She had thought that it was all one big accident from the beginning when she'd first gotten pregnant. Now, all she could think about was how wonderful her new daughter was. She couldn't even imagine not having gone through the last nine months. She was actually already looking forward to more children with the twins in the future. _Well, maybe not just yet._ She thought as she shifted on the bed and felt her stitches pull.

The future was a wonderful thing to think about though. All three of them were thinking of the future as they watched the little girl, who was now suckling at Hermione's breast with no problems whatsoever. Life is a gift in itself, and the little girl between them was just the start of their lives together. They couldn't wait!

* * *

_A/N: Congratulations to all who have stayed with me throughout the duration of this story! As a thank-you to all of you who have read this story, I would like to write an epilogue. In the epilogue, I will reveal the paternity of little Anna. If you are interested, there is a poll on my profile in which you can vote for who you'd like it to be! The options will only be Fred or George, if anyone wants to throw a monkey wrench into the equation, put the other person in a PM or in a review._


	13. Epilogue

_A/N: I'd like to start off by apologizing for the wait. I wasn't originally planning on writing an epilogue, so when I got the requests for it I thought 'why not?' Well, this is why not! Because I don't have an attention span longer than a goldfish! Once again, I apologize. I didn't forget about you, I never could. Thank-you all for your patience and for sticking with me through this. And now, without further adu, the Accidents Happen Epilogue!_

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Give her here!" Ginny was reaching for Anna, hardly out of the fireplace of the flat where Hermione was waiting for her. Dean was only a few seconds behind her, but she already had the baby cuddled against her chest. He smiled at Hermione before disappearing down the steps to the shop.

"How have you and Dean been?" Hermione sat in the corner of the couch, and Ginny tucked herself into the chair closest to that end of the couch. The red-head smiled at the older witch, looking genuinely happy.

"We're great! I've never been this happy! Even when I was with Harry, I never felt this light." Ginny took on a dreamy look, seemingly becoming lost in thought. It was clear though, when Anna wiggled, that she wasn't, as she quickly calmed her with a finger rubbed against her cheek. Hermione just smiled at the serene scene. She hadn't seen anyone since she had little Anna, so she was just so happy to see her best friend.

"I missed you, Gin." Ginny grinned at the older witch.

"I missed you, too, Mione." The two shared a smile when Anna gurgled from Ginny's arms. "Have you heard from Harry recently?"

"Not since the incident at the hospital," she looked really uncomfortable.

"Oh." Ginny was quiet for awhile before looking a little uncertain. "Maybe it's time to go back to the Burrow." The suggestion was met with silence. Ginny finally looked up to gauge the brunette's reaction. Hermione's eyes were wide, and she looked very annoyed, but she looked like she was thinking about her options too.

"I don't know, Gin." Hermione looked really uncertain.

"Come on, Mione. You know mum didn't mean what she said." Ginny was fed up with listening to her mother complain about missing out on so much with Anna. In reality, Anna was only two weeks old, how much could she miss?

"It's just—" It took her a few moments to calm herself down and collect her thoughts before continuing. "It was just so hurtful when she insulted Anna like that. It physically hurt me when she was so callus about me having a baby with Fred and George."

"What's that, love?" George walked in the door from downstairs.

"Heard my name!" Fred was right behind him. Hermione positively lit up when she saw her boys. They both walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead, followed by kisses for little Anna. Her heart always melted whenever she saw how they were with the baby. They'd all had nights where they got next to no sleep, but the twins always stayed so strong; it really helped her get through the day.

"We weren't talking about you, you gits! We were talking about mum," Ginny felt it necessary to clarify. The twins' faces darkened.

"No need to worry, Mione," George started.

"We won't let her near Anna," Fred finished in a voice a bit darker then the one George had used. Hermione had to smile at the thought of her boys always protecting her.

"Ginny's right, guys, I need to face her sooner or later. Maybe we can all go to the next Sunday dinner?" Hermione bit down on her lip nervously. She really didn't want to face Molly Weasley, but knew that there would be no sense it attempting to hide from her. Sooner or later, the woman would come knocking.

"You sure, love?" George looked surprised.

"Yeah. We should get it over with." Hermione still looked unsure, but Fred tried to reassure her anyway.

"Like ripping off a plaster!" He said matter-of-factly. Ginny looked pleased with herself for managing to get through the stubbornness of her best friend.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all in a few days!" Ginny stood, gently handing Anna over to Fred. She gave Hermione a quick hug before walking back over to the fireplace. "Come on, Dean!" The command was unnecessary as Dean was already holding out a jar of floo powder for her to take a handful. Ginny had the grace to blush when she saw this, but disappeared quickly in a green flash of light.

Hermione left the room with Anna because the soot wasn't good for her, so she missed Dean's exit. She had three days to mentally prepare herself for facing Molly. _This was going to be rough._

_Three Days Later_

Hermione, Fred, and George stood at the end of the lane leading to the Burrow. George was holding Anna, and Fred was comforting Hermione's frayed nerves.

"We don't have to do this, love." Fred was gently rubbing Hermione's back, she looked like she was about to be sick. She managed to shake her head at his suggestion though.

"No. I'm doing this." The statement was said with much more conviction than she felt; Fred and George knew this, but chose to ignore it. George was cooing to Anna, as the baby had awoken from her nap. Hermione knew she would need to nurse the little girl soon, so with a deep sigh of resolve, she walked off toward the discombobulated house at the end of the longest driveway she'd ever seen. She knew she was a strong person, and would be able to handle whatever Molly threw her way.

It was a much shorter walk than it should have been. Five minutes later found them standing at the front door of the Burrow, waiting for someone to answer their knock. It wasn't but another minute later when Ginny came to the door. The grin on the red-head's face helped ease the fear erupting in Hermione's belly like a volcano.

"Mione!" Ginny hugged the older witch, clutching to her a little longer than she normally would, giving her a chance to whisper to her. "Stay strong. She really is sorry." Backing off, Ginny reached out for Anna, who was now beginning to fuss.

"Wait, Gin. She needs to feed." Hermione took the baby instead of letting George hand her to his sister. Ginny just shrugged and turned to walk toward the kitchen where Mrs. Weasely was sure to be. Hermione forced herself to follow, allowing herself to be comforted by Fred and George's presence behind her.

When she walked into the kitchen, Molly was bustling around like she always had. She nodded politely when she noticed her guests, choosing not to acknowledge her own faux pas a few weeks back. Hermione never said a word, just walked right up the steps to the twins' old room so she could nurse Anna. It severely annoyed her that Mrs. Weasely wouldn't apologize for being so rude not that long ago. She tried not to let it bother her, but knew that that wasn't going to happen. With a sigh, she tucked herself back into her clothes and took a now sleeping Anna back downstairs with her.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that the only person in the kitchen was Ginny. To be honest, she was quite relieved by this. She smiled, taking a seat across the kitchen table from her friend.

"You're in for an interesting dinner today, Mione." Ginny threw a quick wink her way before getting up and going out the back door. Hermione was a little confused, but realized that everyone must already be out there, so she followed.

Outside, there were long picnic tables and benches lined up with table cloths on them. She managed to squeeze herself between Fred and George, one arm still holding Anna against her. Anna was really good about sleeping through just about anything, she'd have to be with the twins around all the time, so the loud talking and other noises weren't bothering her a bit. The food was passed around, neither Hermione nor the twins took much. You could tell Fred and George still hadn't forgiven their mother yet, because normally the would have eaten a lot more.

She stayed quiet for awhile. It wasn't until a throat cleared at the other end of the table that she even looked up from her plate. Ginny was standing up looked at everyone expectantly, apparently waiting for their undivided attention. It was another few minutes before the entire clan had calmed down from their usual raucous to listen. Once she was the center of attention, she started talking.

"I have news for you all. I know that Hermione, Fred, and George didn't want to know who Anna's father is, but I was curious, and figured you guys would thank me in the long run." By this point Hermione was in shock. She was near tears and everything. How could Ginny do this to her? She thought they were friends. Best friends. And she was doing this? She couldn't bear to hear Ginny's discovery, but she couldn't make herself move either.

She clutched Anna to her tighter, not realizing that Fred and George were both frozen in fear as well. It was one thing not knowing, but another thing entirely that your twin got the woman you love pregnant. All three of them waited with bated breath, frozen with fear. They wanted to leave, and yet they couldn't. Some part of them still wanted to know. Some deep, dark, dank, unknown place, wanted to know the truth. It would be hard to hear, and yet almost necessary.

All while this was going through their heads, everyone else was just as still awaiting the announcement of which Weasley twin had a daughter. Molly was actually beaming, so badly wanting to know who to coerce into marriage with the smartest witch of the age. It had always bothered her that the twins would be perfectly okay never knowing who's child Anna was. Of course it mattered! Even if they all had decided to be bonded, it would still matter.

Arthur, sitting at the head of the table with Mrs. Weasley to his right, was watching his wife more than his daughter. He watched how Molly got so excited, seeing the wheels turn in her mind. It was never a good thing when she got that excited about anything. To Arthur's left sat Dean. He seemed like he probably already knew the answer, or just couldn't be bothered to care. On the other side of Molly was Charlie. He had always had a soft spot for the young book worm, but Arthur was almost completely sure he was the only one to ever notice. His second oldest was watching Ginny, almost willing her to spit out the answer to the question that was currently plaguing them all.

Bill was next to Charlie, across the table from Ron. Ron seemed like he wanted to know, but not as much as he wanted to stuff his face. His eyes kept darting around the table, so badly wanting to dig into the bowl of peas within reach, or perhaps the mashed potatoes that were in front of Ginny. To Ron's left, Harry had joined the family for dinner. It was the first time since him and Ginny had broken up, but everyone still loved him and thought of him as family. He was genuinely interested in finding out whom the father was, having been along for the ride since the beginning.

Fleur was across from Harry, not caring one iota, but still managing to look politely interested. Next were Tonks and Remus. Both of them looked as if they wanted the latest gossip, having missed out on so much since the birth of their own son over a year before. Beside Harry, Teddy sat in a booster seat, not sure why everyone was still staring at the pretty red-head, but deciding he wanted that color of hair too. No one noticed that the toddler's hair was now Weasley red.

The rest of the benches were filled with some other order members that had stopped by, with the twins and Hermione as far from the family end of the table as they could get. They still had no trouble hearing Ginny's voice from their though.

"I must say, it wasn't nearly as hard to get the necessary ingredients for the paternity potion as I thought it would be. I needed a bit of DNA from little Anna, a small bit of saliva was plenty. I then brewed the potion with some ingredients that I got from Hagrid, as well as a shop in Knockturn Alley." Molly gasped at this news, while Hagrid, who'd joined them all for dinner, blushed. "Anyway, the how isn't important. What is important, is that George is Anna's father."

The metaphorical bomb had dropped. Hermione's tears were flowing freely as she was finally able to make herself jump to her feet. She was gone as quick as anyone could tell, George right behind her. Fred looked at his plate for a minute before looking up at his sister. Both her and Molly were no longer smiling, seeing how upset the announcement had made Hermione.

"Thanks, Gin. I'm so glad I know now." Fred sounded so dead inside as he got to his feet and disappeared just like his brother and their girlfriend had seconds before. The rest of the table was completely silent for another few moments before everyone started making their excuses. Within five minutes, the only people left at the table were Ginny, Molly, and Ron. The women were talking, and Ron was trying to prevent the occurrence of leftovers single-handedly.

"Perhaps now wasn't the best time to bring it up..." Ginny grimaced to herself, and Molly just sighed.

_Meanwhile_

"Mione?" George was knocking on the door to the nursery softly, not wanting to wake his daughter. He could hear the young woman sobbing through the door, but couldn't get her to let him in. Was it really such a bad thing that he was the father? Would she have rather it been Fred? Just as he was having these thoughts, Fred walked up next to him. The two just stared at the door, feeling completely helpless. Neither had ever felt so lost.

It was Fred that finally just went ahead and opened the door. Hermione was curled up on the floor, fast asleep. Anna was in her crib, babbling softly. She lit up when she saw twins walk in, swinging her little arms up to be picked up. Fred plucked her out of the crib before sitting next to George on the floor beside their girlfriend. The brothers let the tired woman sleep while they talked and played with Anna.

"I'm sorry, Fred." George couldn't think of anything else to say. He felt so bad about possibly hurting his brother. Not knowing was so much better. At least if they didn't know who the father was, then there was no favoritism. How was Fred supposed to treat Anna the same now? How was George, for that matter?

"No worries, brother mine." Fred's forced cheer would have been obvious even to Ron.

"I'd rather we never knew," George lamented, sighing in defeat.

"Yeah, same here." Fred wiggled his finger for Anna to grab onto. The two sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Anna started fussing that George's attention snapped back to the present.

"She's still your daughter, Fred. I don't want anything to change." George couldn't make eye contact with his twin. He knew that Fred had to be hurting; he knew that he would be hurting if the roles were reversed.

"Thanks, Georgie." Hermione was beginning to stir, having heard Anna. "She is pretty special, isn't she?"

"That she is, Gred, that she is." The twins were both staring down at the little wiggly bundle in Fred's arms, having known that there was always the chance that they would find out who her father was. The information never really mattered before, so why should it now?

"Fred? George?" Hermione's voice was soft, her throat dry from crying so hard not long before. She immediately sat up and reached for Anna. Fred handed her over with no problem, saddened that the woman he loves was so badly hurt by the news of whose Anna's father is.

They were all quiet for awhile. Hermione nursing Anna, Fred and George just watching. It didn't appear to be any different from the dozens of other times they'd all sat in the exact same position, but there was a really heavy atmosphere about the quartet. As one, the boys moved closer and each put an arm around their girlfriend, instigating another crying spell from Hermione. She couldn't believe how great the twins were both being about the whole situation, and was just relieved that they were both still so accepting of Anna. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was born into such a abnormal situation.

"I love you both so much," Hermione gasped out between sobs. Fred and George both kissed her on each cheek and whispered the same thing into her ears. The four of them cuddled on the floor of the nursery like that all night. They would always have each other, no matter what else life threw at them. They would be together forever if any of them had a say in it.

_Four Years Later_

"Anna!" Hermione called down the hallway for her daughter to join her in the living room. They were overdue to be at the Burrow for Ginny and Dean's wedding, and Anna was one of the flower girls. Fred and George had gone on ahead and were helping set up. They'd all forgiven Ginny about her little announcement almost four years ago. She'd shown up the next day in a tizzy not knowing what to do with herself for hurting her brothers and surrogate sister. It was a no brainer for them to just forgive and forget, as they'd all worked through the emotional time themselves.

Now, four years later, the three of them had a beautiful, intelligent little girl. She had bright blue eyes, and strawberry blond hair that curled into perfect ringlets down her back. She had a light smattering of freckles just across her cheek bones that were so pale they were hardly noticeable.

"Coming, mummy!" The pitter-patter of little feet running toward her caused Hermione to smile. She so dearly loved the little girl. Anna came around the corner into the room in a light blue and white dress to her knees. She had a ribbon in one hand, and her shoes in the other.

"Hurry and put your shoes on, darling, then mummy will put your ribbon in." Hermione patted the back of the chair she was standing behind, indicating that Anna should sit there. The little girl hopped up in the big chair and pulled her white dress shoes over her blue and white stockings. Once she had them buckled, she sat up straight so that Hermione could pull the top half of her hair back and tie it with the blue ribbon.

"Thank-you, mummy! But we're going to be late if we don't leave right now!" Hermione had to chuckle. The four-year-old acted as if she'd been the one waiting the past twenty minutes for Hermione to get dressed.

"Alright, Anna. Hold tight to mummy's hand." The two disappeared from the flat and reappeared at the edge of the grounds leading to the Burrow. Anna walked politely beside of Hermione as they made their way to the house at the end of the lane. They let themselves into the house, going straight up the stairs to Ginny's old room. They walked right into the middle of chaos.

"Oh, Mione! Thank Merlin!" Ginny grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the room, slamming the door behind her. Fleur was to the side yelling in French, trying to get Victoire to wear the dress that matched Anna's; Mrs. Weasely was crying in the corner; Ginny was trying to do her own hair and make-up because everyone else was preoccupied; and Tonks was changing her and Remus' new little girl into her little pink dress. With a deep, fortifying breath, Hermione jumped right in and started curling Ginny's normally straight hair with a quick spell. It took almost no time at all, and she was quickly applying flawless make-up the muggle way.

"Goodness, Gin! It's supposed to start in five minutes!" Hermione was just finishing up the red-head's make-up when she noticed the time. At her outburst, everyone else seemed to snap back to reality. Fleur waved her wand and Victoire was ready to go, Tonks immediately left the room, Mrs. Weasely walked over to sob with Ginny for a few minutes before leaving with Fleur and Victoire, and Anna stood quietly in the corner waiting for Hermione.

Between the two of them, Hermione and Ginny managed to get on Ginny's wedding robes. They were off white, floor length, and really elegant. They managed to showcase her red hair beautifully, as well as her tiny waist. In short, she looked beautiful.

"Whenever you're ready, Gin. Everyone's waiting for us by now!" Hermione threw open the door and took Anna's hand to lead her down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she took her over to stand by Victoire. "Alright, girls, be ready to walk when you hear the music start."

No sooner had she said that then she heard the music start up. The aisle was in the backyard with white folding chairs on both sides, filled with people. There was a trellis arch that had white roses growing up the sides and over the top at the end of the aisle; Dean was standing there with Seamus Finnegan, waiting for his bride.

The girls knew where they were supposed to stand once they walked down the aisle, so there was no problem there. The two little girls practically skipped down the aisle together, stopping to let handfuls of white rose petals slip through their fingers. Victoire and Anna looked so cute together in their little matching outfits. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how grown up her baby looked; she almost missed her cue to walk down the aisle.

Once she was standing in her designated spot, she turned back out to look at the crowd of wedding guests. Every single head was turned to look toward the house, except for Fred and George. The twins were staring right at their girlfriend and daughter from the second row, in awe at how beautiful they looked standing side by side in blue and white dresses, with the trellis behind them, outside with the spring colors all around them.

The ceremony passed by in a blur. It seemed like one minute they were all waiting for Ginny to walk down the aisle, and the next minute they were all dancing at the reception, in a large white tent, reminiscent of the one used for Bill and Fleur's wedding. George was playing with Anna and Victoire off to the side, taking turns spinning them around the dance floor, while Fred was dancing with Hermione to a slow song.

They hadn't been dancing that long when Fred suddenly stopped and pulled Hermione out of the tent. She was taken by surprise and let out a small giggle. He pulled her body up against his, and she immediately stopped. She looked up into his eyes, never getting over how beautiful they were. She didn't even have time to blink before his lips were pressed gently against hers. It was such a sweet kiss that it reminded her of their first kiss, almost six years ago now.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked once she'd caught her breath.

"Because you're beautiful," Fred gently touched her cheek with his thumb, never able to get enough of his girlfriend.

Hermione smiled sweetly. She loved when the twins would get in moods like this and just want to be all lovey. Not that they weren't loving, they always were, just sometimes they were even sweeter. She didn't know what possessed her to do it in that moment, but she took Fred by the hand and led him up to the house. She kept walking up the many flights of stairs until she was on the third floor. It wouldn't make any sense to her at a later date, but she pulled him into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind them, Hermione looked up at Fred with a coy smile. It wasn't often that she had one or another of the twins, but it was nice once in awhile. She made a conscious decision in that split second: no contraception. She was ready for another baby, and it only seemed fair that this time, it be Fred's baby. She hadn't ever really talked about it with either of the boys, but she knew how George felt about it. She'd caught Fred looking at Anna strangely a few times over the years and knew that he wished she was his. She was, really. The three of them always shared responsibilities equally when it came to the little girl, but Hermione had never stopped feeling guilty since she found out that Anna was George's.

Without another thought, she launched herself at Fred, wrapping her legs around his waist. He reacted quickly, wrapping a hand around each of her thighs to help steady her. She didn't even seem to notice, but proceeded to attack his lips. A few minutes of hard-core making out had Hermione's hair completely messed up, her lips red and swollen, and her dress bunched up around her waist. Fred sat her on the counter, quickly throwing a _silenco_ around the room.

Hermione pulled back for a minute and whipped her dress up and over her head, throwing it across the room. Her bra and panties quickly followed suit, as well as Fred's dress robes and shorts. Fred ran his fingers lightly down Hermione's feverish body, slipping them into her pussy. She was wet. Beyond wet. Completely ready for him. Without another thought, he thrust his hard cock into her.

Her gasp of pleasure sent shivers down his spine, causing his hips to buck. It wasn't slow and sweet by any means, but it was hard, sweaty, and passionate. Fred was holding tightly to Hermione's waist, thrusting in and out as hard as he could. Hermione was holding onto the edge of the counter, trying to prevent herself from being fucked into the mirror behind her.

Hermione's loud moans of pleasure were causing Fred to approach climax faster than normal. He forced the sensation back, hoping that his girlfriend would finish soon, before he couldn't stand it anymore. Lucky for him, he had no sooner had that thought than he felt her tighten around him. She clenched down hard on him, causing him to have to force himself to keep his pace through her vice grip. He couldn't hold back any longer when she gasped out his name between expletives, and shot come deep inside of her. He pumped a few more times before pulling out and slumping against Hermione.

The two of them were out of breath for a few minutes while they recovered. It was when they heard banging against the door that they quickly redressed. Fred splashed some water on his face, while Hermione used a few quick spells to put her hair and make-up back in order. When they finally deemed themselves decent enough to go back to the reception, Fred pushed open the door. Mr. Weasley was the one on the other side of the door. Hermione immediately turned dark red, even knowing that the man probably didn't hear anything.

Fred just grinned and pushed past his father, allowing the embarrassed witch to go before him. Arthur just smiled at the two of them knowingly.

"Ah, I remember doubling up in the bathroom! Used to happen all the time before you kids were born..." Arthur's voice trailed off as Hermione and Fred escaped the scene before any more information of the sort could be shared.

By then, it was late. The two of them grabbed George and Anna before heading home. That night, the three of them, Fred, George, and Hermione, slept all curled up in their bed, little Anna wedged in the middle somewhere.

_Two Months Later_

The sound of retching could be heard throughout the apartment. Anna was sitting at a bar stool in the kitchen, coloring. George was sitting with her, while Fred held Hermione's hair back. He'd almost forgotten how fun morning sickness was. This was the fifth day in a row that they'd all dealt with this. On the third day, Hermione had gone to a healer and been told that she was pregnant again. The twins were both ecstatic, even when she told them both what she did to ensure that this baby was Fred's. If anything, they were even more happy with that news. Hermione decided that she'd done the right thing. This way, things would seem more balanced and at peace between them all.

_Three Months Later_

Hermione was in shock. She'd left Anna with Ginny and gone to the healer for her appointment. She was supposed to be finding out the sex of the baby today, and really wanted this one to be a boy. However, she was all prepared to be told that she would be having another girl. She wouldn't be upset about it or anything, it would just be nice to have a little boy.

Well, she got her wish. The baby was going to be a boy. Both of them were actually. Yes, she'd gotten herself pregnant with twins. Twin boys. Identical twin boys. Identical twin Weasley boys. Merlin help her! Wasn't it enough that she lived with two of them?! Now she was going to be giving birth to two herself?! She was already losing it and they weren't even here yet!

She took a deep fortifying breath, gathered the pictures that the healer had given her of the two little boys wiggling around together. In one of the pictures, it was quite obvious that they were both boys and that thought made her smile. She supposed it wouldn't be bad having a set of twins. If anyone could help her through it, it would be Fred and George. She flooed to the shop, wanting to tell the twins the news before picking Anna up from Ginny and Dean's.

She made a dash to the bathroom, losing the entire contents of her stomach. After a few minutes of being ill, she did a breath-freshening charm on herself before going off to find the twins. She couldn't really call Fred and George 'the twins' anymore; she would have to think of something else now. It caused another smile to spontaneously appear with that thought. She was having twins!

She was so lost in thought that she didn't watch where she was walking and ran right into someone. "Oh! I'm so terribly sorry!" She couldn't tell who it was until the person spoke.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm the one that's sorry!" Verity, one of Fred and George's employees, looked shamefaced.

"Err... Verity?" The older woman was still looking embarrassed about having crashed into the obviously pregnant witch.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Verity?"

"I didn't see you there, please don't tell Mr. and Mr. Weasley!"

"I'm not going to—"

"Oh, thank-you! I'm so sorry!"

"Verity!" Hermione was losing her patience with the woman. She couldn't hardly get a word in edgewise.

"What?" Verity stopped talking and looked at Hermione.

"Why are you purple?" This seemed to catch her attention, as her head snapped down to examine herself. Sure enough, her skin was purple. She just sighed and walked off, mumbling about men never growing up and payback. Hermione blinked a few times before turning her head and noticing George at the register. She walked up and stood beside of him for a minute while he finished ringing up a customer.

"'Ello, love!" George gave her a smacking kiss on the lips, causing her to laugh a bit.

"Where's Fred? I have something to show you both." Hermione's eyes quickly scanned the store for the other man in her life.

"He's in the back. Come on, then." George lead her back toward the back room. "Verity! Watch the register for a few minutes!"

"On my way!" The answering voice came from somewhere at the far end of the store. By then, George and Hermione were in the back room, closing the door behind them.

"Gred! Guess who came to see us!" George shot the witch beside of him a quick wink. Hermione smiled at him, and Fred popped his head around a stack of boxes. His face lit up when he saw who it was.

"Mione!" He jumped up, grabbed her in a hug, kissing her sweetly. "What brings you down here, love?"

Hermione pulled out the moving pictures that she had gotten from the healer earlier and handed one to each of the guys. The looked at them for a moment, obviously not quite sure what they were seeing. It was Fred that spoke up first though.

"What is this, love?" Fred and George both looked up to see their witch smiling broadly. Taking the photo from Fred, she pointed down at the wiggling mass.

"Right here is the head." She traced her finger down a bit. "Here's one leg. And another." She traced her finger across the picture. "And here's another head. And some arms, a couple legs..." She trailed off when the guys both grabbed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Twins, Forge! Just like us!" They were both so excited, that soon all three of them were laughing happily.

"I love you both so much!" Hermione hugged Fred and George to her. They both calmed down immediately and each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you, too, Mione." The three of them went upstairs together, the guys closing the shop early first, and spent the afternoon cuddling on the sofa. After another hour, Ginny brought Anna home and she crawled up to join the big hug too.

_Twelve Years Later_

"Mum, hurry up!" The voice of a hyperactive eleven-year-old boy came from down the hall.

"We're going to miss the train!" A nearly identical voice called as well.

"Well, if you boys would have double checked your trunks like I asked you to last night, then we would have already been there!" Hermione was annoyed with her twin sons. They were just as chaotic as their fathers, only worse because they never stopped causing mischief.

"Ah! Come on, mum!" Nicolas exclaimed.

"It's not that big a deal!" Matthiu chimed in.

The boys were the spitting image of Fred and George at that age. She knew only because Molly made it a point to tell everyone every time they were around. They had the same wild red hair, crazy freckles all over their faces, and brilliant blue eyes. The only difference was that their red hair was just a bit darker, closer to auburn.

Fred and George had gone on ahead with Anna after Hermione had assured them that she had things under control with the twins. She really wished that they would have stayed and checked the boys' trunks instead of her. She was at her wit's end with Nick and Matt! They'd gone out of their ways to annoy her all day, and she was more than glad that they would be leaving in just a few minutes.

Hermione sighed. They really didn't have time for this argument. She snapped her fingers and the two trunks appeared in front of her, she cast a charm on them to make them feel lighter, and instructed the boys to take one. They flooed directly to the station platform of nine and three quarters, hearing the train whistle sound.

"Run along, boys!" She kissed each one on the top of their heads just as Anna glided up with all of the poise and grace in the world. She had a prefect badge pinned to her immaculate uniform, her strawberry blond hair in perfect ringlets down her back. Hermione thought she saw Teddy Lupin look in their direction, but disregarded it as quickly as it happened.

"I'll see you at Christmas, mum!" She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Keep an eye on Nick and Matt!" Hermione yelled after her daughter. Anna waved back at her, acknowledging that she heard the last minute request. Hermione was left alone on the platform, tears streaming down her face, waving as all of her children left on the Hogwarts Express. She didn't hear Fred and George walk up to stand on either side of her, so she jumped a bit when they each took a hand. She forced a quick smile for their benefit, not fighting when George pulled her to him and Fred hugged them both from behind her.

"It'll be alright, love," Fred whispered into her ear.

"Now it'll be just the three of us," George finished with another squeeze around her waist. Hermione mumbled something against his chest, causing him to pull back and look into her eyes. "What was that, Mione?" She cleared her throat.

"I said 'the four of us'." She blinked back her tears just in time to see the shock register on Fred's and George's face.

"Are you pregnant, love?" Fred found his voice first. This seemed to confuse Hermione for a minute before she burst out laughing.

"No! I meant that we're watching Rose while Ron and Lavender go away for the next month!" She couldn't hardly catch her breath at the looks on the twin faces in front of her. After another few seconds for their shock to wear off, Fred and George joined her in her laughter. They would be alright. Their kids might be growing up, but they would always have each other.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for all of the support throughout this story! I know I shouldn't expect it after making you wait for so long for this update, but I would really appreciate some reviews! Look for my next story coming soon! It doesn't have a title yet, but it's a Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger story. If you have any ideas, let me know! It will be M-rated._


End file.
